


One Piece Kinktober 2019

by wormhourdeluxe



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breathplay, Breeding, Choking, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Formalwear, Free Use, Frottage, Grinding, Implied Consent, Insecurity, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Quickies, Rimming, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Service Submission, Sex Toys, Shibari, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Stuck in a wall, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, degradation kink, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe
Summary: Welcome to Worm's first Kinktober celebration, which is mostly MAS.day 1 - body worship/praise/insecurityday 2 - rimming/face-sittingday 3 - crossdressing/lingerieday 4 - toys/distracted sexday 5 - objectification/roleplayingday 7 - mirror sexDay 9 - orgasm denial/degradationDay 10 - breast fucking/facialsDay 11 - spitroasting/deepthroating/submissionDay 13 - overstimulation/multiple orgasms/limitationsDay 14 - blindfolds/oralDay 15 - pet play/collarsDay 16 - pain play/bondage/temperature playDay 17 - breeding kink/cream pie/pregnancy kinkday 18 - fingerfucking/prostate massageDay 19 - desk sex/public sexDay 20 - choking/asphyxiationDay 21 - free use/stuck in a wallDay 22 - size kink/dpDay 25 - aphrodisiac/coming untouchedDay 26 - frottage/quickieDay 27 - ruined orgasm/edgingDay 28 - service sex/cockwarmingDay 29 - formal kinkDay 30 - shibariDay 31 - free day!**12/2/19, basic clarity edit for typos





	1. day 1 - Body worship/Praise/Insecurity (MAS)

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 - body worship/praise/insecurity
> 
> Sabo and Ace have a lot of issues, but Marco has a lot of time to help them deal with it.

There’s a wide expanse of gloriously heated skin under Marco’s hands, tanned and pale and equally drenched in sweat. Ace’s hand flails out when he grips at their tangled thighs to pry them open, nearly clipping Sabo’s jaw in the process. It’s only the revolutionary’s quick eye that has him pinning the offending limb down in time. 

Marco clicks his tongue to catch their attention.

“Believe me now?” He asks. Sabo’s eyes flash dangerously through a curtain of golden curls, slick with sweat where they stick to his skin. Marco doesn’t even try to act intimidated. It’s hard to be cowed by someone currently gasping under you, arching into your hands with every minute brush. “Ace?” He tried instead. He only gets a muffled moan for his efforts. 

“Come on,” he coaxes, and when he presses into Ace’s back, forcing him flush against Sabo’s front, the blond uncurls like a flower to the sun. Falling open and easy for him, for them. “You’re both so good. So beautiful, so good for me—“ Ace hangs his head, unable to meet his gaze even as his ears flush so adorably red. In contrast, Sabo refuses to even blink away. Pale lips press into a tight, composed line that tremble when Marco grinds firmly against them, pushing Ace harder against the younger blond in a way that makes them both gasp and arch so responsively into his touch. 

It’s a bit of effort to fit his hand between them to reach their cocks, heavy and throbbing where they slot together beautifully, but he gets a bitten off whine in reward for his efforts that is well worth it. “Won’t you cum?” He asks, quietly. Sabo’s jaw jumps when he squeezes firmly. Ace gasps what sounds like a curse and buries his teeth deep enough in the revolutionary’s unmarried shoulder to make him jump. 

“Cum for me,” Marco orders, “my two beautiful boys. My prettiest, sweetest, perfect boys— I love you—“ his free hand slides up a trembling thigh, unsure if it’s even Ace or Sabo’s— and he feels a muscle jump as they near simultaneously orgasm right there in his hands. _ “Good,” _ he coos, milking them though it. “I’m so proud of you. You’re doing so well, both of you...” Ace whimpers when he laves attention to the freckles sitting his shoulders. “Look at you both, so lovely, perfect for me.” He leans forward to plant a kiss just under Sabo’s left eye, pressing a smile against the scarred skin when the action makes a cool hand reach up to latch onto his arm. 

Blue eyes finally slide shut. Ace is still panting, pinned between them— but his eyes have gone soft in a way Marco very much prefers to the guarded sadness they held before. 

“I love you,” he says, loud and unafraid, unforgiving, watching as both his lovers sigh under him– loose limbed and tender. “No amount of scarring or blood, inside or out, can change that.” 

“Sap,” They murmur, But the word is sleepy and soft, vulnerable as the skin still gluing them together and the heartbeat shared across their contact. “I love you,” they say, and Marco knows they mean it for him, even if not for themselves. 

That’s okay. He has time.


	2. day 2 - rimming/face-sitting (MA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has never been eaten out.  
Ace's favorite thing is eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2 - rimming/face-sitting

Ace shot him an incredulous look, sitting up from where he had taken over Marco’s bed to meet his eyes properly. The first division commander met his gaze evenly even as he stood frozen by the foot of his own cot. It takes a solid second of silence before Ace finally popped the question, “Are you seriously telling me that you’ve been alive for how many centuries and _ never _ been eaten out?” 

Marco smacked his knee, the only part of his partner within reach, and Ace doesn’t even have the decency to twitch. He’s still staring. Marco’s eyes dart to the side. “I’m not that goddamn _ old, _ Ace, and yes, maybe I haven’t had time to ever be _ “eaten out” _,” he said slowly, cocking a hip.

Ace made an ugly snort. He shot forward in order to yank Marco onto the bed— Marco barely managing to catch himself from tripping flat onto Ace— and smugly responded, “we’re gonna fix that tonight. Now come here and _ perch, _ pretty bird.”

“Seriously,” Marco hissed, glaring half heartedly from where he was still straddling Ace uneasily. Having dug his heels in, he slid to a halt just over Ace’s abs before the freckled commander could pull him any further. “Are you sure you want to put your mouth on _ that?” _

Ace rolled his eyes, still tugging impatiently but gently at Marco’s hips. “Marco please, you took a shower and cleaned up like I told you, didn’t you?”

Marco nodded, raising his hips instinctively as Ace calmly undid his belt. burning fingers slid past Marco’s waistline to rest against the cool skin of his hips, “then we’re fine. What, too nervous to get fucked by my tongue?” he waggled his tongue up playfully only to yelp when Marco prodded hard at his ribs. “Hey, Hey, no haki in the bedroom—“ 

“It’s _ my _ room, Ace.” 

“Details, darling.” Marco huffed, swallowing his lingering embarrassment before it could show on his face. 

Ace prodded at his thighs and Marco jumped at the feeling of searing hot palms laying flat against his flesh, branding themselves across his inner thighs where Ace hooked a steady grip. Without even really paying attention, he seemed to have lost track of his pants. He’s not entirely sure where they even ended up but if Ace burned them again he’s not getting any sex for _ weeks. _ “I’m not nervous,” he declares, steadily, before Ace can do something stupid like look any more smug, and carefully lifted his weight to allow the younger to maneuver him. A smile gets pressed against his inner thigh where Ace nipped delicately, the fire-starter grinning all the while. 

“No room for nerves,” Ace said coolly, and Marco inhaled sharply as the younger planted a coy kiss to the underside of his cock before ducking _ lower_. “Except the ones I’m gonna be pressin’.”

“That’s so damn cheesy,” Marco responded instead of groaning aloud like he wanted to. Ace only tugged at his hips, forcing a quiet gasp from him as Ace’s all too recognizable mouth breathed hot and wet from his balls across his perineum. “Ah, fuck,” he whispered. With no warning, Ace’s chin angled and Marco arched with a bitten off yelp as a tongue pushed inside of him in a single firm motion utterly unfamiliar between his legs. _ “Ace!” _

Ace made a noise that might have been a smug _“what?”_. It was lost in translation– Marco much more focused on how the attempt sent a low vibration against his sensitive walls. His palms were almost too hot where they laid flat to the top of his thighs, pressing Marco’s hips down against Ace’s waiting mouth with no reprieve to even squirm. His tongue wiggled and thrust, fucking Marco as deeply as it could reach inside of him. It left him gasping, body shuddering from the unfamiliarity of it all. Saliva was damp against his inner thighs— nothing compared to how wet he was now, inside and out. 

Ace let up a little, licking his lips. A shiver went down Marco’s spine unbidden and he slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a surprised moan as one of Ace’s hands traveled from his thigh to his ass, slapping it once before driving two fingers deep inside of him. “Should have fucked you first,” Ace rasped. His fingers thrust directly into Marco’s prostate and when the blond involuntarily bucked from the stimulation he lazily dragged his tongue across his cock hanging heavy above him. “Should’a filled you up first, so I could eat it out of you.” 

Marcos head spun. Fingers still clamped white across his mouth, he barely muffled a stuttered cry of _ “oh my god,” _ as his hips spasmed. 

When his vision finally cleared, Ace was grinning smugly— white painted him from the line of his jaw up into his hair, forcing his left eye shut. He pulled his fingers out of Marco with a filthy _ shhlk _ sound and Marco’s hips twitched, a lasting effect of hazy oversensitivity. “Thank you for the meal,” Ace said cheekily. 

Marco hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for last chapter's warm reception lol. keeping up so far!


	3. day 3 - crossdressing/lingerie (MAS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the revolutionary army demands certain things of Sabo, and sometimes Marco and Ace shamelessly take advantage of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 3 - crossdressing/lingerie (MAS)

“It’s for a mission.”

Sabo squirmed when teeth nipped, sharp and teasing, at the nape of his neck just over the top of his neckline. “Sure it is,” Ace said coolly. His hands were searing hot against Sabo’s thighs even through the flowing fabric. “Just a mission. You believe that, Marco?” 

The distinct purr of a zipper was Sabo’s only warning before Marco’s mouth returned, pressing kisses down the newly exposed line of his spine. “Oh definitely,” the Phoenix replied, casual as ever, as if he wasn’t slowly undressing the revolutionary trapped in front of him— “it’s not the first time he’s needed to go _undercover.”_ Ace snickered. His eyes darted up from Sabo’s hips just to catch the flashing flush that burned into his pale cheeks. 

“That’s true. Remember the bunny suit? I can’t believe Koala thought that’d even _work.”_ despite his words Ace’s eyes were pinned to Sabo’s legs again, dark with intent as his hands slowly slid up the blond’s legs. Sabo swallowed loudly as he felt the soft silk of his skirt be pushed up to reveal muscled, pale thighs. 

Marco laughed, the sound pressed just between Sabo’s shoulder blades in a way that made him shudder. “That one was fun.” 

“It’s for a _ mission,” _ Sabo said again, hissing with indignation. His wrists jerked futilely from where Marco still had them connected behind him, pushed tight to the small of his back. “It wasn’t my idea!” 

“Sure it wasn't,” Ace said again. He caught Sabo by the ankle before a pale blue heel could plant itself into his gut. “This part too?” The blond gasped as the pirate prodded at the garter strap currently keeping his tights up, rebounding it down against his skin with an audible _snap._ “What else are you hiding up here hm? A knife? A gun? Or did you _complete the set?”_ Marco chuckled behind him and Sabo squirmed, blushing down his neck as Ace’s hands wandered higher. “Why so nervous,’Bo? What are you—“ Ace broke off. 

Marco looked over his shoulder inquisitively, scruff scratching lightly at Sabo’s skin just in time to watch as Ace’s eyes darkened with delight.

“Oh _ Sabo,” _he purred. 

Sabo squeaked when Ace pushed his skirt up, hiking it as high as he could and tugging at his pale hips until the squirming blond was flush against him, held up only by both pirates' hands easily anchored under him. Marco finally caught eye of what had stolen Ace’s attention and Sabo tensed as his hands tightened on him knowingly. The older blond looked _ devious_. 

“Just how were you planning to gather _ intel _ this time,” Marco whispered. Sabo shivered as his fingers slid down, dipping past the waistline of the blue laced lingerie flush against Sabo’s skin. “What a _mission_ that must have been.” 

Ace’s hands were pressing hard enough to leave bruises. If Sabo could gather himself enough to look at his face he swore he’d be able to see the smoke rising off him. “You’re wearing _ lace_,” Ace said quietly, giddy with the realization. Eyes glinting, he grinned up at Marco. _ “Lace.” _

Marco pressed a tiny bite just under Sabo’s jaw, still grinning against his skin, and Sabo again tried uselessly to free himself. _“Come on,”_ he complained, “I get it, it’s _funny,_ just let me—“ Ace’s grip tightened and the revolutionary yelped. 

_ “Funny?” _ Ace said, offended. Hands rising, he stepped closer until Sabo was forced to spread his legs wider to accommodate him, pressing his pelvis flush to the blond’s own. Marco shifted minutely against his back and Sabo blinked, cheeks heating as he felt something undeniably hard nudge against his lower back. “Are you _ kidding _ me? There’s no many other things you could have called it besides _ funny—“ _ he ground hard against the pinned spy, grinning when his legs clenched vice tight around his hips in response. “ _ Funny_,” he grumbled. “Can’t believe I could have befriended someone so _ stupid—“ _

_ “Hey!” _

Sabo squawked, flailing in brief panic when both men hefted him up in order to firmly slot their hips to his, molding against his front and back until Sabo couldn’t tell where he ended and they began. The ends of the dress spilled out between them like two waterfalls of fabric, lining their hips. Two pairs of eyes watched intently, murmuring appreciatively as Sabo’s own arousal began to strain against the silk. 

Marco just flicked his eyes up to meet his and grinned. “You went all out,” he said, so casual that Sabo wanted to kick him just to wipe that smug look off his face. “just what do you mean by _ undercover, _ when you’re wearing _ lingerie?” _ Sabo lurched in place, groaning loudly as fingers trailed lightly up and down his cock. “I saw a strap— are you wearing a bra too?” Sabo turned his face to the side, unable to do more to hide than look away. Koala had taken great pains to carefully pin his hair back, braided with a glittering blue pin— skirt high, top open, hair back, Sabo couldn’t feel more exposed if he tried.

He still yelped when Ace roughly tugged at the top of the dress, nearly ripping it in his rush to slip his free hand not holding Sabo’s hips up over his chest. Immediately the pirate found what he was looking for and gave a startled laugh, tugging on the strap of the bralette hard enough for it to snap back against Sabo’s shoulder. “He _ is,” _ he declared reverently, and Sabo wiggled uselessly as Ace none too gently tugged at the top until it slid down his bare shoulders, revealing a lacy blue bra. “It even _ matches!” _

Ace found it hilarious– ignoring the flash of heat down his spine– that Koala put such a _suspicious_ amount of effort into feminizing his rather beefy and scarred brother. 

He was going to send her a gift basket. 

“I love Koala,” he declared seriously, sliding a hand back into Sabo’s bra to tug at his nipples playfully before burying his teeth in a pale shoulder.

“Well send her something nice,” Marco decided, nodding in agreement from where he was happily occupied tracing the outline of Sabo’s dick through the panties. Every touch was firm and purposeful— just enough to have him squirming with none of the relief. 

Every jerk of Sabo's hips only made him grind up against both pirates still planted flush against him— Ace’s arousal bumping against his own was plenty distracting without Marco’s hands, or the bra, or feeling the distinct bulge all too conveniently pressed up against his ass— “be careful not to soil the panties,” Marco warned. “I don’t think Koala wants them back as anything less than perfect.”

_This asshole,_ Sabo inwardly seethed. Any retort he could have made was clamped behind grit teeth, unable to curse without letting something else out as well. He shivered with every press of Marco's fingers as it was– whatever game they were determined to play wasnt one he planned to lose.

They both already acted so smug, so coy, as if Marco wasn’t calmly stroking him, wasn’t sliding his thumb just across the head of Sabo’s cock until precum pressed through the confining silk and lace. “Oh, too late. Why don’t you clean him up, Ace?” 

Ace licked over the new bite branding Sabo’s shoulder possessively, enjoying how the muscles spasmed under his touch. “Of course,” he said politely, and Sabo’s wide eyes followed him down as he dropped to his knees. 

The sight of Ace kneeling like that did _something_ to Sabo's brain and he scrambled a little to say something, _anything. _

_"W-wait,"_ Was all he managed before heated lips latched over the underside of his cock and he wailed, jerking violently in Marco’s unrelenting grip. His thighs clamped tight around Ace’s head, hands flying up to twist into dark locks— so lost in the feeling of Ace trailing his tongue over him through the silk, nipping gently at the flesh, that he completely missed how Marco released his wrists in order to spread his thighs wide for Ace’s access. 

“New mission,” Marco whispered, dipping down to lave attention to Sabo’s unmarred neck, “don’t make a mess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people REALLY liked submissive!marco last chapter, which was fantastic–– 3 of my other prompts have more bottom marco for future days (theyre already written lol i guess thats My Shit) so stayed tuned!
> 
> Yeehaw Hit List (as of uploading):  
day 2


	4. Day 4 - toys, distracted sex (MA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has a lot of responsibilities to handle, and can’t always drop everything for sex.  
Ace just wants to be _handled._  
They figure it out, sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - toys, distracted sex

Marco hummed in thought as he calmly read over the weeks reports. Letters from allied ships, paperwork from the other division commanders— all the usual work. Still, as always, there was a lot of it— he had been holed up in his room all day.

“M-Marco,” the plaintive whine was muffled. “Ple— _ugh,_ I-I— _please—“ _

Sighing, Marco leaned back in his chair. 

Ace was exactly as he had left him for the last hour— crumpled to his knees under his desk, sweaty and flushed with exertion. “Are— are you d-d-d—“

“Words, Ace,” Marco crooned, And nudged his foot forward to rest his heel against the base of the dildo currently stuffed inside of his younger lover. He watched with faux dispassion as Ace’s back arched in response, hissing through grit teeth as the minute movement forced the toy that much deeper inside of him. 

“Done! A-are you— _fuck! Marco—_ are you _done yet?!”_

“Be nice, Ace.” Ace jerked with a cry when Marco prodded unsympathetically at him, reangling the dildo to slide obscenely up against his walls. “I’m doing you a favor you know. It’s not as if I don’t have more important things to do than get you off.” Despite his words, he indulgently pressed against the toy so that it ground down against Ace’s sweet spots with brutal efficiency, watching with an expression almost bored as the younger writhed at his feet. “I have paperwork to finish, reports to file,” talons were so much more flexible than human feet, easily twisting the toy with a filthy sound. Marco could see it when Ace shivered helplessly. “It wouldn’t be responsible for me to disregard them all, would it now?” 

Letting up, he allowed Ace a short reprieve to catch his breath. The fire starter slumped back into his previous position, boneless and desperate on the floor. Marco smiled. “Just be a little patient, and I’ll give you my full attention,” he promised. The pad of his foot settled against the base of the dildo, a dual promise and a threat that made Ace visibly stiffen beneath him. “Just for a little longer. Can you do that?” 

“Y-Yeah,” Ace choked out. His hips shimmied back, almost shyly using Marco’s weight to thrust the toy as deep as it could go into him. Marco watched, eyes dark as his hole eagerly swallowed it. His rim twitched beautifully around it's girth. Every tiny shift of the toy made him tremble, made him whimper, and yet— “I can— I can be patient. F-for a little longer.”

Turning back to his paperwork was difficult. So was forcing himself to continue writing. Ace moaned, quiet and throaty under him, and Marco wondered if maybe _he_ was the impatient one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had no idea if I should tag like.. feet??? A lot of the shit I’m writing I don’t even know if it has specific names and titles lmk if there’s shit I didn’t tag lmao
> 
> Yeehaw hit list:  
Days 1, 2, and 3
> 
> **btw, the I originally said the Yeehaw thing as a joke but since it’s actually being used (which is hilarious) I’m taking it seriously. It’s only in affect during this month tho! I won’t expand on chapters getting a Yeehaw after the challenge is over.


	5. Day 5 - objectification/roleplaying (MA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco every so often needs to step down from being one of the highest authorities to the lowest.  
Ace helps, because of course he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - objectification/roleplaying

“Wider, Marco,” Ace said, “...and lean back.” 

Marco never thought he could manage to be so glad his Phoenix flames took care of him so thoroughly, whisking the flush straight off his face. Composure was always so hard to come by, on the days they decided to switch. 

Trying not to squirm, he indulgently spread his thighs wider. Ace _ tsked _ dismissively for his effort, unaffected. As if his lover wasn’t current laid out before him, obedient and attentive. He was the distant director, positioning a model, a toy. 

“Lean back,” he ordered again. 

Ace’s searing hot hands branded Marco’s skin where the younger pressed against it, callously maneuvering him into a better position. His cock twitched revealingly between his legs. “Good job,” Ace praised. 

There was the click of a shutter and Marco shivered uselessly. 

“Open up, Marco,” he was ordered, and Marco violently cursed Ace in his head even as he obediently reached down, muscles rippling and back arching to allow his fingers to tentatively reach for his own hole. “Hurry up, we don’t have all day.” Despite Ace’s words, the shutter continued to click away. 

“Ace,” he said, and Ace glanced over the camera to smirk at him. 

“What, too much?” 

Marco didn’t respond. He pressed a finger slowly inside of himself, tense with anticipation, with slow coiling self-consciousness. Ace rose an eyebrow at his hesitation. “Come on Marco, I told you to _ hurry up _ didn’t I?” He barely had enough time to grunt in surprise as Ace leaned forward and grabbed his hand, roughly thrusting two of his own fingers in alongside Marco’s. 

“There we go,” he purred. Marco shuddered violently with a gasp as Ace forcibly curled both of their fingers high up against his prostate, forcing the older man’s back into a tense curve to be diligently captured in the camera lens. Ace nearly dropped his camera as he scoots closer, free hand pushing roughly at Marco’s inner thigh until he spread them impossibly wider, shaking with the effort to keep still. Ace ducked, snapping away at where both their digits disappear inside his hole and Marco looked away before he could do something stupid like react— 

“That’s a nice expression,” Ace murmured, and Marco inhaled sharply as a scalding thigh pressed between his legs. Aces fingers pressed hard enough at his prostate to make him squirm forward, trying in vain to relieve the pressure and only ending up grinding against the firm muscles of his lover's leg. The camera lens pressed coldly against his cheek like a threat. 

It only made Ace’s lips that much hotter when he pressed them down against his jaw, hiding a smile into his skin. “I’ll pay you more if I can get a picture of you when you cum,” Ace whispered. Marco groaned loudly and rocked involuntarily forward, a shiver running down his spine to his toes as the movement forced his cock up against Ace’s flesh. 

He was essentially trapped between an immovable object and an unstoppable force— teetering on the edge of orgasm. 

Ace’s camera clicked away, always on the edge of his vision, always aimed at him, on him, capturing him as he writhed out of his careful control for _ anyone to see— _

“A-_ Ace—“ _ he tried to warn, voice pitching. His hips jerked violently as a hand wrapped around his cock, roughly fisting him. The impact of it made his hands fly to Ace’s shoulders in a helpless attempt to brace himself from the sudden onslaught, eyes unfocusing as the abrupt movement yanked his own fingers out of his hole. 

“Come on, sweetheart, _smile,”_ Ace grit out, transfixed, watching Marco fall apart. 

A shout choked out of him, raw and strangled, stuttering around each spasm of his hips as he came _ hard. _ He could feel Ace’s eyes like a physical force– pressing down on his skin with the heat of his flames. The younger milked him through it until Marco was shaking from overstimulation, jaw clenching tight and frozen as his muscles locked. It was only after he gasped out an attempt at Ace’s name that the peak faded, Ace allowing him to slump back against the bedsheets with his chest heaving and eyes squeezed shut. 

Marco was still trembling from the wake of his orgasm when Ace sighed dramatically. Panting, the older man looked hazily up to see his younger lover glancing over the new photos with a disappointed frown. “I missed the best part,” he said mournfully. He tilted the new set so Marco could see them, ignoring how the other flushed at the sheer _ amount _ of pictures of himself arched and flustered, glistening with sweat and thighs delicately spread, open, _ exposed— _

The world spun, and Marco was left blinking up at Ace in stunned silence as the younger crowded him down against the bed. _ “We have to try again,” _ he sang, “What’s a few more tries in a photo shoot?” 

  
Marco gaped, still struggling to force his sluggish mind to process. A heated hand ran down his ribs to the curve of his hip. His waist still felt dead, slow with the afterglow. “Time to wake up, _ pretty bird,” _ Ace cooed, eyes steadily darkening as he felt how Marco’s muscles still shuddered and twitched under his touch, “And spread your legs for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Marco!!
> 
> This was scheduled for tomorrow in my list but his birthday is today and laws is tomorrow so I’ll do something for law tomorrow instead.


	6. day 7 - mirror sex (MA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace has a lot of issues with self hate.  
Marco gets creative about sussing them all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 7 - mirror sex

Ace gasped, shaking hands flying up to frantically attempt to steady the mirror as Marco's thrust forced his hips up against its cold surface. 

“Sorry,” The older man mouthed against the meat of his neck, before sinking his teeth in deep enough for flames to flicker up against his lips. His hands, gripping Ace's hips, tugged him back from the mirror only to sink his cock impossibly deeper into him. “Don’t break the mirror, now.”

“Your f-fault,” Ace squeaked out. His eyes caught on the mirror for the fourth time and he groaned, flushing at the sight of himself shaking under Marco's hands. “Wouldn’t— w-wouldn’t even have, _ah, fuck,_ known we had such a—“ Ace threw his head back with a moan as Marco's fist slid down the curve of his pelvis and grabbed his dick.

Immediately, the other's free hand flew from Ace's hip up to his face. Ace squirmed as cool fingers bit into his jaw, forcing him to turn back towards the mirror. He was stuck watching as his back arched into Marco's front. His trembling thighs looked seconds from folding where they spread wide. His face, flushed and glazed with sweat, twisted with every moan forced past his loose lips. “Keep looking, Ace,” Marco whispered. “You promised me, remember?” His hips ground up, sweetly pressing against Ace's prostate in a way that had his mouth falling open with a silenced shout. “Can you tell me what color your hair is?” 

“B-Black,” Ace said hesitantly, confused why he asked. It wasn’t as if his hair had ever changed, still the same color even if it was currently damp with sweat, mussed from where he had practically begged Marco to pull at it while fucking him into the floor—

“What about your eyes,” Marco asked again. 

“What does that—“ 

“Indulge me, please.” The older man slowly pulled his hips back, dragging his cock heavy against Ace's most sensitive spots until the shivers going down his spine made his toes curl. 

“G-grey,” Ace gasped out. He stared his reflection down, almost frantically checking his own eye color. It was hard to focus— his vision checking in and out with each indulgent press of Marco's dick against his sweet spot. His eyes were made darker for it, shadowed and half lidded with pleasure enough to make him grit his teeth. “They’re— my eyes are grey.” 

“Good.” Another thrust, just rough enough to have Ace keening. “Can you tell me how many marks I’ve given you?” Ace whined, flushing down his chest. Marco's hands slip up from his hips to gently play with his chest, running cool flames across Ace's nipples. “Come on, sweetheart. How many?”

“I-I don’t know. There’s too many.”

Marco hummed, the sound muffled into Ace's skin as he crowded him back up against the mirror close enough to count his own freckles. “You better start counting, then, yes?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its monday and i wrote this when i woke up lmao but i have a meeting in like 20 minutes so this is even more unfinished than all the others. i had the whole thing planned and no time to do more than what im posting rn skdajfhijhfudj gotta get a yeehaw for that Extra content now folks


	7. Day 9 - Denial/degradation/dirty talk (MS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo never officially became a noble, but it still feels good sometimes to atone for crimes he never committed.  
Marco just likes to be of service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Denial/degradation/dirty talk

_ “Noble?” _ Marco hissed behind him, gripping his hips tight enough to bruise. “What a liar. No rich, haught _ Royal _ would ever allow me to _ take _ them like this.” 

Sabo gasped sharply as he was yanked back, forcefully impaled on Marco’s cock with enough force to make him feel as if all the air had been punched from his body. He was raw, stretched and held open by Marco fucking into him again and again—

“No _ Noble _ would spread their legs like this, would present themselves to be pounded from behind,” he continued. Sabo yelped as the older man used his thighs as leverage to roughly turn him on his side without even pulling out, creating a strange sensation against his sensitive walls that made him whimper loudly. Like this, he was all too open— all too exposed. Wrenched open at the seams without an ounce of regard. It was humiliating. It was degrading. Being slapped around like some disobedient pet, as if he wasn’t worth being touched gently– _ he loved it. _

Marco ran his free hand over Sabo’s inner thighs and _ watched,_ eyes heatedly raking down his body like a starving man eyeing a feast. The younger blond was flushed with arousal. His shaft, bobbing untouched and ignored between them was purple from restraint– decorated with a neat little blue bow Marco had so _ nicely _ tied tight around its base. 

“Dirty little noble,” Marco grunted, and fisted Sabo roughly enough to make him muffle a shocked cry into the floor, arching and jerking as if having touched a live wire, “so happy to be _ used, _ to be _ taken,” _ he smeared his partner’s own precum over his abs, chuckling darkly when the muscles jumped under his fingertips. “So ready to present yourself and _ take it _ like a good little _ whore_.” 

Sabo whined long and loud into his gloves, trying desperately to hold back his pathetic noises behind tightly clenched fingers. A brutal thrust nearly made him shred the leather between his teeth. Marco grabbed him by one of his wrists and forced him down against the floor hard enough that his other hand flies off his mouth in order to claw at the floorboards, frantically trying to brace himself as Marco used his hold on his wrist to brutally thrust into him. “_Look at you, _ ” Marco cooed, And Sabo gasped as the hand on his hip moved to tug at his rim, twitching and stretched wide around the base of Marco’s cock, “...does the little _ royal _ want to cum?” 

_ “Yes,” _ Sabo whimpered, unable to bite it back. 

Marco smiled fondly even as he punishingly worked to push a finger in alongside his cock, listening happily as Sabo began to squirm and babble uselessly under him from the stretch. Mindlessly protesting the new pain, the new ache– and only ramping himself up further for Marco to push him to his limits. His shaking legs were unable to hold him up or let him look back. “How cute,” The older man mocked, and braced the pad of his thumb carefully over Sabo’s perineum as his forefinger sunk slowly into his hole, “...that you think I’ll let you.”

Unrelenting, the pirate continued to pound Sabo’s ass, firmly pressing both his fingers down hard in order to viciously prod at the revolutionary’s prostate. He laughed breathlessly as Sabo began to brokenly wail. 

“Please,” Sabo begged, writhing under the assault, “_ M-Marco _ ! _ Pl—please _ ! Fff- _ agh _ —fuck——“ He always got so lost in these scenes, frozen and helpless in the act. Floundering in the feeling of _ repenting. _ His words were cut off, borderline nonsensical— begging Marco to either slow down or let him come, let him do _ something_, please, _ please _— 

Marco just clicked his tone in mock disappointment, the sound hissing with strain as his orgasm was beginning to build— coiling right the longer Sabo breathlessly begged, the longer sweat glistened where It streaks down his rippling, spasming muscles, the longer his hole clenched sweetly around Marco’s cock as if wordlessly begging him too—

“Only because you asked so nicely,” he bit out, before untying the little bow. 

The older man doubled over with a groan as Sabo’s begging pitched into a scream. The revolutionary jerked violently in his hands hand enough to almost make Marco let go if it wasn’t for the sudden gripping pressure vice-tight around his cock. Sabo was tense as a bow strung to strike— orgasming hard enough to make his voice go airless and thin. 

Marco milked him through it, grinding firmly into his ass as he finally came deep inside of him. His fingers still firmly massaged his prostate from both inside and out hard enough that the younger man’s hips gave out. 

Sobbing from overstimulation, Sabo curled in tight, twitching and shaking. He barely was in his mind enough to notice when Marco pulled out, gently rubbing a cool hand down his shaking lower back. “Good job,” he told him, soft as his touch, and Sabo’s trembling hands automatically reached for him.

_ “G-Good,” _ Sabo managed to choke out, still heaving from his high, and Marco kissed him just under the jaw, over his throat, his nose, his lips. He only whined quietly, limp as a kitten as he was carefully lifted up from the floorboards. 

“Good job,” Marco said again. “You can sleep now. I’ll take care of you, yoi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should have probably mentioned this before-- a LOT of the MAS stuff i write is inspired Directly by dirtyshanking's stuff lmao check them out i love them


	8. Day 10 - tittyfucking, facial (AS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo is confused and annoyed (and maybe flustered) because why the hell does no one wear shirts anymore??  
Ace has an answer, but sabo has to work for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - tittyfucking, facial

Ace was stuck somewhere between being surprised and being smug. His eyes finally flickered up from the cock currently pressed against his chest to meet Sabo’s. “You know, to most people this really wouldn’t be the immediate course of action. Do you want to tell me something?” 

“Shut the hell up,” the blond groaned. Ace squirmed slightly when his thumbs slid over his nipples. Pre-cum was dripping into the dip of Ace's collar. “I told you to just wear a damn shirt— _fuck_— you’re the one who told me to _“appreciate your pecs”_ more.” 

Ace hummed, eyes again fixed to Sabo’s hips as he ground down against him, face flushed and knuckles white they they dug into his skin. “What a doting guy,” he mumbled, half to himself. 

“I’ll show you _doting,”_ Sabo snarled, thrusting faster, using him to get off— “I’ll fucking cover you in it. Maybe then you’ll just wear a damn shirt like a normal—“ his hips stuttered as Ace abruptly leaned forward, darting out his tongue to catch the head of his cock and Ace was forced to close his eyes as the blond came. 

Cum roped into his hair, over his cheek and down his jaw. He could feel it in his eyelashes. Carefully blinking one eye open, he was greeted with the sight of Sabo breathing heavily, staring at him wide eyed as if startled by how sudden his own orgasm was. 

Ace licked his lips and grinned. “That’s why I don’t wear a shirt,” he crowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fam what the hell is the official term for foreplay involving chests. I wrote tittyfucking and I swear to god I got so tired in that moment are people okay??? I just woke up to write this it’s like 6am so it short as hell and I’m hhhdbdhdhw???
> 
> Anyway 1/3 of the way through the month! still going strong. Yeehaw hit list is being kept on a separate doc so just so if anyone wants to see it lol


	9. day 11 - spitroasting, submission, mild d/s play (MAS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo struggles sometimes, to just give in and relax. To let others take control. So he pushes and fights until someone is forced to just hold him down.  
Marco has had enough, and Ace is just ready for a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 11 - spitroasting, submission, mild d/s

Sabo snarled something nasty as he was slammed up against the wall, cool hands pressing him so tight to the wood he could barely move. 

“Shut up,” Marco snapped. His fingers were twisted into Sabo’s curls before the other could even try to bite him, forcing his cheek to the wall. “You’ve talked enough shit, I think.” Holding the revolutionary still, Marco kicked his legs apart to firmly press against his back. Sabo’s gasp when he sank his teeth deep into his shoulder, jerking in his grip, was immensely satisfying. 

“Ooh,” Ace taunted, “you did it now, Sab.” The firestarter only smiled mockingly when Sabo managed to shoot a glare his way, propping his head up on one palm to watch as his brother was put in his place. “It’s pretty hard to make Marco so mad, you know.” Marco didn’t even respond past an irate laugh, yanking the smaller man’s vest open violently enough that Ace could see two buttons pop off the fabric and clatter to the floorboards. 

Not even bothering to hide, Ace undid his belt loudly. He had already been getting hard just watching Sabo be manhandled. The other grit his teeth tight around a curse as Marco shoved a hand down into his pants. It was easy as breathing for Ace to slip a hand around his cock. Marco shot him a look over the revolutionary and Ace just waggled his eyebrows playfully. “Put him in his place,” he sang. Leaning back on his elbow, he gripped himself tighter and grinned deviously when Sabo gasped as Marco nearly tore his pants clean off him in his haste to thrust two fingers into him. “He needs it, don’t you think, Marco? Always being so mouthy...” 

“I-I’ll show you _ mouthy,” _ Sabo hissed. Marco yanked at his curls and Ace watched with unashamed interest as his adams apple jumped from the rough touch. “I’ll fucking _ ruin _ you, you fucking—“ whatever insult that would have left him escaped instead as a throaty scream as Marco pulled his fingers free from his hole, not even pausing before forcing Sabo full of him. His knees folded from the sudden pressure, shakily scrambling for a purchase as Marco’s cock sank to the hilt inside of him. 

“That’s not nice, Sabo,” Marco bit out, snapping his hips forward harshly. His grip tightened on Sabo’s curls and Ace scooted forward on the bed in anticipation, eyes wide. “There are better uses for your mouth, if all _ you’re _ going to use it for is insults.” 

Sure enough, Marco pulled both of them away from the wall and spun around, shoving Sabo to his knees in front of Ace without even pulling out of him. Ace had the perfect view to watch as Sabo’s body spasmed, clenching hard around Marco’s cock as the movement forced its length to drag heavily across his sweet spots. 

Ace laughed in delight. Snapping his hands out, he buried his fingers deep in Sabo’s hair and yanked him further forward, forcing the blond to attempt to catch himself only for Marco to wrench his hands behind his back._ “Get to work,” _ he ordered, planting a hand on the back of Sabo’s head and _ pushing_. 

Ace moaned loudly as a hot, wet mouth enveloped him, Sabo’s following shout from Marco fucking back into him opening his throat for Ace’s cock to slide as deep as it could go. “Oh _ god,” _ he groaned, pulling the blonde further down until the head of his dick hit the back of his throat. He could feel Sabo’s muscles convulsing around him, tight and twitching— “Yeah, _ take it—“ _

Marco was unrelenting in his pace as he began to pound Sabo into the floor in earnest. Ace could see Sabo’s own erection, red and hard as steel throbbing below him, but Marco wasn’t interested in giving for once. No, right now was about _ taking. _ Was about pushing and pulling until something gave. 

It was so hard to convince Sabo to give up control. Sometimes they had to just buckle down and _ take it_. 

Said revolutionary was directing a rather dark look up at Ace through his lashes. Face flushed and sweaty, lips stretched wide around cock, he still managed to look so impossibly _ defiant. _ Ace laughed breathlessly, pulling him back by his hair just to watch how he slid from his mouth. Just to watch how Sabo reflexively swallowed around the head of his dick, lips shiny with spit. “He still looks ready to fight,” he informed Marco. Looked ready to bite, without Marco’s firm hand on his wrists, on the nape of his neck. 

_ How cute. _

Marco grit out a strained laugh. Leaning forward, he pushed Sabo down until the younger man’s knees slipped out of place, allowing Marco to maneuver him as he pleased until his hips were angled just so—

Sabo _ screamed. _

The sound was muffled pleasurably around Ace’s cock as both pirates thrust into him at the same time, sinking deep back into writhing flesh. “Yes, _ Yes,” _ Ace panted, bucking hard as the strong vibrations sent violent shivers up and down his spine. His toes were curling. “Keep fucking him like that, just like that—“ Marco only hummed, half listening as he focused on ramming his entire shaft as harshly as he could into Sabo, angled perfectly to pound against the man’s prostate to keep him squirming— “His screaming f-feels so _ good,” _ Ace groaned out, low and long. He curled over him as Marco pinned the revolutionary soundly between them, every thrust inside of him forcing his mouth further onto Ace’s lap. When Ace slid his hand down from his hair to his throat, he could feel the outline of his cock opening the tight passage. 

“You can _ apologize,” _ Marco snarled, “when you’ve made both of us come inside of you.” 

The high whine that escaped Sabo traveled straight through Ace’s cock and right up into his brain. 

Gasping, Ace clenched his curls tight and bucked uncontrollably, gut tightening rapidly as he fucked into Sabo’s throat. “Yes, Yes,” he murmured, unsure if he was even coherent past the roaring tidal wave of _ Good, feels Good _ starting to overwhelm him. “Yes, Yes, _ Yes _—“ Sabo made a muffled sound of shock when Ace’s hands shot to the back of his head, forcing his head still between his shaking thighs as he came hard. 

Marco paused, rolling his hips roughly just to make Sabo gag and moan while Ace rode out his orgasm, hips giving little twitches that just forced his cock all that much deeper as he came right down Sabo’s throat. “Good job,” he hummed, breaking character enough to rub at the base of Sabo’s neck as the blond struggled to swallow. A testing double tap on bound wrists gave him a distinctive two taps back and Marco smiled. 

Ace groaned quietly, hands weak and trembling as he finally pulled away. Sabo’s lips came away from his shaft with a loud, wet pop that made all of them hum appreciatively. “F-fantastic,” Ace managed. Still catching his breath, he moved away just far enough to wipe the worst of the mess off onto a towel they had already set aside. “Always so _ good _ to me...” 

Marco watched him settle, waiting for Ace to lean back into a mirror of his previous position before continuing to move himself. Mouth now free, Sabo was free to cry out, every whimper and shout hoarse from having his throat rubbed raw with Ace’s dick. He was even harder, if possible. “C-cum in me,” he gasped out, barely managing to force the words out. Without Ace holding him up, he had slumped to the floor, cheek pressed hard to the cool floorboards in a poor attempt to brace himself from the brutal fucking he was getting. _ “Mm _ —Marcoo,” he whined, _ “Cum inside of me—“ _

“You don’t get to make demands,” Ace reminded him, once his heart felt less like it was going to explode. “But I agree with this one. What do you think, Marco?” He turned to look up at the older pirate, eyes sparkling with interest to see how the man was flushed and almost glowing blue, eyes sharp where they were pinned to the arch of Sabo’s back, to where his cock disappeared inside of him over and over— 

“I’m _ going _ to cum inside of you,” Marco hissed. His fingers were white around Sabo’s wrists. “I’m going to keep you right here, where you _ belong, _ and leave you knowing you were _ used.” _ Sabo’s hips stuttered with a gasp and Ace was delighted to hear a tiny, restrained trill try to escape Marco. Grinding down low, the older pirate forced Sabo’s hips flush to the floor as he thrust in as deep as possible. 

“Yes, _ y-yes—“ _ Sabo choked out, squirming helplessly where he was pinned on Marco’s cock. “Please, _ Yes— _ u-use me, just _ use _ me, pin me down and fuck me, use me like a damn _ sleev_, like a _ hole—“ _ he cried out when Marco groaned loudly, hand leaving the nape of his neck to shove below him and reach his dick. _ “Please!” _ He shouted. _ “Please, please—“ _

Marco gasped something vulgar and came, still seated balls deep in the younger man. 

Ace watched, transfixed, as Sabo jerked and came right then and there— eyes almost rolling back with the force of it as a final exhausted moan shook free from him. Marco finally released his wrists but Sabo was too out of it to catch himself, only able to slump bonelessly to the floor. He barely reacted when Marco carefully pulled out of him, or when the older man gently massaged his spasming leg muscles waiting for a response. 

“He’s out,” Ace said, the words quiet with awe. “I think he just passed out.” Leaning down over the edge of the bed, he swept Sabo’s hair back from his face and sure enough the blond was completely out. 

Marco laughed quietly, standing on slightly unsteady legs to take the towel as Ace absentmindedly passed it to him. “It’s a compliment, I’m sure,” he said teasingly, slowly moving to cradle the smaller blond as he picked him up. “But we really do need to take care of him. You up to take a shower?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to make up for my Shortest chapter, here's probably my longest one lmao
> 
> this was so much fun to write ksadnjfhbu i just really like these three + making sabo submit if u havent .. noticed
> 
> i had more time to actually do this since all my plans got canceled as half my city's power got cut off!! fantastic. love that
> 
> Edit: btw I haven’t written tomorrow’s chapter yet bc I’ve never written this character but does anyone know if deuce actually has screentime in the manga/anime  
Also, I have two blank days if anyone has requests


	10. Day 13 - overstimulation, multiple orgasms, limitations (MAS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcos Phoenix Fire has always done more than outward physical wounds— exhaustion, hunger, thirst— it was fascinating. 
> 
> Especially to his two younger lovers, who really want to test how far they reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 - overstimulation, multiple orgasms, limitations

“I’m an old man, Ace,” Marco tried, “I can’t manage more than twice. I don’t have you or Sabo’s libido anymore.” He tried to back up a pace, reaching for the end of the bed without looking away from where Ace still reached for him, pouting, only to be stopped by Sabo’s hands closing vice tight around his hips from behind. 

“I don’t think that’s quite true,” the revolutionary said, voice tinged with mischevious amusement, and Marco made the mistake of looking back at him. Immediately a burning hot mouth was attached to his neck. Ace’s heated hands pressed and dragged at his skin, landing on sensitive grooves and stretches of skin he had already spent weeks carefully mapping out.

“Ace,” Marco said warningly. Despite his tone, his hands instinctively moved to brace themselves on freckled shoulders. “Sabo.” 

Sabo hummed, teasingly tapping a little rhythm over his hip in a mockingly poor attempt to hide how his fingers began to slide down to his front. “You are a _ Phoenix, _ Marco,” he said casually, as if noting an observation and just happening to point it out, as if the wicked little brat didn’t plan for _ exactly _ this— “Surely your powers extend to more than just healing wounds, wouldn’t they?” 

_ They’re converging on me, _Marco noted. The thought was much more absent than he expected. 

He swallowed thickly. “My powers don't work that way.” It was a weak argument. Neither of his current partners looked ready to even consider his words; their eyes were dark with intent. Ace’s hands layered over Sabo’s, still firmly planted on his hips– closing the gaps between their bodies until Marco was soundly pinned between his two younger lovers. 

“I bet I can make him cry,” Sabo commented casually. 

Marco tried to glare at him only for Ace’s grip to tighten, forcing him still. The firestarters eyes were pinned to his brothers, over Marco’s shoulder. “Oh yeah?” Ace challenged, and Marco fought the urge to either roll his eyes or _ run. _ “What’s your gamble?” 

“Winner gets to cum inside.”

“Hey now–!” Marco started, twisting in their grip. He got a sunny smile for his efforts– the one Sabo always directed at Chefs he charmed a meal out of, and Marco wondered if it was worth it to try and kick him. 

To his dismay, Ace seemed more than on board with the idea. Enough so that Marco wondered whether this little “bet” was really as _ spur of the moment _ as they acted. “Deal. Loser plays bottom for the next three times we all see each other.”

“Do I not get a say in this?” 

“It’s a bet, then.” Marco grunted in surprise as both sets of hands on his hips shot into action. One trailed up his ribs to bury itself in his hair, pulling just enough to the side to expose his neck for Ace to bite down– distracting him from how Sabo’s hands methodically began to yank at his clothes. He felt like he had barely blinked before a hand had buried itself down his pants. “Think he’ll be too mad if the first one is just like this?” 

_“F-first one–”_ Marco gasped as Ace slid his teeth across his neck just to sink them even deeper into the meat of his shoulder, “There’s no– Sabo I swear to _ God–” _ His words cut out with a strangled moan when Sabo’s free hand twisted around his front, pulling the waistband of his pants away from his skin to flat out pour lube down his pants. “Fuck! That's cold!” Instinctively squirming only spread the substance. “How much did you _put?!”_ It was everywhere– quickly warming where it dripped down his thighs and soaked through his clothes. 

“Sorry.” Sabo wasn’t even trying to lie, the bastard. Still diligently playing with him, making a mess of his body. “Bare with it will you?”

Ace hummed against his neck, making his new marks throb pleasantly. “You know what to say, Marco,” he whispered, lathing his tongue over a bite barely sparking with blue fire, “what’s our word?”

Marco groaned. His hands trailed from Ace’s shoulders, to his hair, to Sabo’s wrists— flirting from place to place as if unable to find a proper anchor. The hard on his cock slowed to a lazy pull. “I don’t n-need it yet,” he admitted quietly. His hips twitched involuntarily into the circle of Sabo’s hand only for Ace to latch onto him, forcefully keeping him still and shivering under their touch. 

“That’s good, Marco,” Ace pulled back to smile at him, fondness softening the usual steel of a scene. “But just let us hear it, okay? Just to make sure.” 

Marco nodded quickly. Impatience was starting to sear and burn, just wanting to move— to writhe and struggle until all the energy wore out of him and left him pliant and raw. “It’s— it’s blue,” he finally grit out. “It’s goddamn blue, it's blue, can you just fucking— _ ngh—“ _ the sound was practically choked out of him, snapping his jaw shut around his tongue. Blue flames licked out of his mouth as Sabo abruptly flew back into his pace, leaning forward to slot his teeth into one of Ace’s bites just as Ace leaned down to nip roughly at his chest. “Brats.” He muttered. The insult was far from heated— ground out like air whistling between his teeth.

Without his consent, his body was reacting greedily—frozen between two bodies as Ace practically ate him alive, as Sabo deftly twisted his wrist to—

His hearing went static. Body arching the best it could, he made a strangled noise and spilled into Sabo’s hand 

Even lost in the brief haze of an orgasm, he could feel them smirking against his skin. “Damn, _ mmn, _ Damn b-brats,” he hissed, “really? In my pants?” Still twitching gently through his afterglow, he was left gasping and throwing his head back against Sabo’s shoulder as neither of them did more than pause for a moment— rocketing right back to their previous action barely seconds after Marco came. Oversensitivity left him tight and trembling. 

Yet, true to their experiment— the pain of it steadily was whisked away with a cool internal flash of Phoenix Fire. He wasn’t even flagging. “That’s interesting,” he could faintly hear Ace murmur to himself, eyes pinned to his arousal, and despite himself Marco agreed with him. 

Sabo’s hand massaged his shaking thigh reassuringly. “Good job, Marco,” he practically sang, giving his shoulder a parting kiss. His every movement was giddy with delight. “Were very proud of you. Now all you have to do give us your _ second _ orgasm of the day! Sound fun?” 

“You’re— you're both g-going to _ kill _ me.” 

Ace laughed, hands skimming down Marco’s hips to rest like a threat— one braced on the dip of his lower back and the other sneaking down his pants to squeeze his ass roughly. “Don’t know if we’ll get that far,” he admitted, “but I mean, if you die from literal pleasure that’s not a bad way to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost wrote this ENTIRE thing and t would have been long as hell because overstimulation and multiple orgasms is like.... my go-to kinks to write I Love that shit but it’s like the brink of sunrise as I’m writing this and I swear to god I want to at least try to sleep shrbsjfnfbsjfn


	11. day 14 - Blindfolds, oral sex (MA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace has to use his mouth and only his mouth to get marco off. no hands, no sight. Good luck buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 14 - blindfolds, oral sex

“Remember, it’s normal rope.” Ace nodded, eyes shut tight as Marco deftly knotted the last ends into place. “If you want to stop, at anytime— the rope  _ will _ burn. You are not helpless, okay?” Cool palms pressed against his cheek and Ace smiled despite himself, nuzzling into the careful hands of his lover. Ace didn’t know what face Marco might have made— not with the cool silk layered over his eyes, but it was easy to feel how he smiled when he pressed a kiss to his lips. “Just a flicker,” he promised, “and I’ll stop.” 

“I believe you Marco,” Ace whispered. The attentive way Marco always kept an eye on him, on all his tells and needs, never failed to make him soften. 

But at the same time, he was rock hard between his legs and squirming wasn’t _helping._ It was hard to speak around how much his mouth was watering— every muscle in his body stiff with anticipation. “Lay down, already, I’m _hungry_ dammit.” Marco snorted quietly, but he could still catch the telltale shift of bedsheets and creaking springs. 

Ace instinctively tried to touch him only to tug at the soft binds keeping his wrists crossed behind his back.  _ Shit. This is gonna be harder than I thought, where is he? _ As if sensing Ace's rising trepidation, a lean thigh nudged gently against his hip. 

_“Any time,_ Ace,” Marco warned seriously. 

Challenge rose up in him, coiling tight in his gut like a snake. Ace shook his head firmly and ducked. 

With his eyes blocked as they were, he missed his intended target by a mile— but Marco's muscles still jumped under his tongue when he testily lathed the flat of it over the distinct curve of his hips. It was surprisingly easy, Ace realized, to figure out what he was touching. Hours spent mapping Marco's body in previous nights left every dip and curve of his body recognizable and familiar— as known to him as his own flesh. 

Marco's soft, ever present breathy sounds of encouragement were so much louder, when it was all he had to go off of. Every twitch under his skin so much more pronounced. Ace let his lips trace across the slopes and rises of what was mostly definitely Marco's navel, looking for the soft spot in his inner thigh before biting down hard enough to feel cool kitten licks of flames brushing into his mouth. 

He could feel Marco sigh. Felt when a shiver ran down his spine, translating into Ace's mouth. Ace poked his tongue out, gently running it across Marco's pelvis. It was simple work to breath hot, wet air over Marco's cock, to dip his head until his lips clumsily bumped against the heated underside of its length. 

“Ace,” Marco whispered, quiet and raw, and Ace licked his lips before swallowing him whole. 

The throaty moan that earned him vibrated all the way down into his toes. Ace's gag reflex was all but nonexistent at that point— and with how much he was already drooling, he took Marco's cock like a dream. His tongue stroked just under the head, a flickering drag that made Marco's hips cant up against his jaw. _“Good,”_ he could faintly hear, “so _good,_ just another inch, you can do it...” Heat shivered down Ace's spine and he swallowed thickly, pressing down as far as he could until Marco was gasping, muscles straining where he arched up to press against him.

Quivering thighs closed like a vice around his shoulders when he swallowed again, his ears catching a low, hissing curse that made Ace want to do it _again and again._ Trying to keep note of where everything was, not wanting a jerk of Marco's hips to displace him, he dragged a long line all the way up Marco's dick as he pulled off of him until he could happily lathe attention to the head. Salt pricked his tongue, wet and thick. “Mm,” An idea popped up in mind before he could stop it, “not enough yet.” 

Marco cried out when he dove back down, accidentally skimming him with a hint of teeth when he missed only for thighs to snap up and pull him down. Ace barely opened his mouth in time— gagging as Marco sank deep into his open throat from the sudden pull– unable to yank his hands free to brace himself back up. His throat fluttered, threatening to close as the cockhead bumped soundly against the back of it. Ace gave a hoarse moan when trying to move only made Marco squirm under him. 

The fire was burning before he even registered it. Marco froze instantly, going stiff and loose at the same time. Ace yanked his hands free of his now incinerated binds.

“Ace,” Marco started, only to cry out in shock when Ace's hot, too-hot hands bit into his flesh— forcing his thighs wide open for the younger to shoulder his way in between them and sink back onto his cock like a starving man. Ace moaned unabashedly, making an obscenely wet noise that had Marco arching up into his mouth with a soundless, shrill noise.

_“A-Ace—?!”_ He barely managed to yelp. Ace's only response was a sharp pinch in the soft skin of an unmarked inner thigh, nails sinking in deep to leave crescent indents, humming loudly enough to make Marco feel like he was shaking apart under his palms. 

It was with a stuttered shout that his partner finally came. Ace stilled, forcing away the instinct to swallow. He didn’t move until Marco's spasms gentled into little twitches up into his mouth, pulling off with a slick sound that made his dick twitch, aching and ignored against the sheets. 

Still blinded, it was much easier to finally be able to use his hands to gently crawl his way up to where he could feel Marco's head thrown back against the pillows. “Hey,” he called, the word quiet where Ace could feel him pant it against his jaw. “What are you...?” Ace couldnt speak just yet. He only risked a smile before ducking, carefully pressing his lips against what he could feel was the edge of Marco's mouth. It only took a moment to find his lips— only a moment to pry them apart—

A startled noise was muffled by Ace's smirk. Cool hands shot up, clumsily prying his blindfold loose in time to catch the disgruntled and flushed expression Marco shot at him. “Are you serious?” He asked. There was a little bit of cum that escaped his mouth, trailing down his jaw, and Ace was shaking trying not to laugh even as he licked it off of him. _“Very_ mature, Ace.” 

_What a liar._ _He's still red all the way down his collar._ Ace just snickered, pressing little kisses against his neck. “No, stop kissing me, you little shit, _ah,_ that’s— you brat! Stop trying to—“ 

Ace just continued to laugh in between kisses, nipping just below Marco's jaw to make him jolt. “You liked it,” he sang, and just to be a little shit sank his teeth in right at Marco's sweet spot by his ear. 

Marco just grumbled about him being terrible. It only made Ace laugh against his skin, like the well meaning bastard he was. "Why don't you teach me a lesson," He offered, and when he ground his still very prevalent erection down against Marco his bird's eyes half-lidded, glinting dark with intent. "Since you're only using your mouth to complain?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been awake for far too long and now i have things to do and cannot fix it ! send h elp
> 
> almost halfway through the challenge! Still going stron g


	12. Day 15 - pet play, collars, training (MAS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of Marco and ace Breaking In their most obstinate revolutionary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 - pet play, collars, training

Sabo looked like he was going to bite. Something about collars and the clink of chains always put a particularly feral glint in his eyes. Even sitting at Marco’s feet, Ace’s weight keeping him pinned to the floor, his eyes were dark and teeth bared. 

“Are you ready to listen?” Marco asked calmly. he leaned forward, fingers barely skimming Sabo’s lips. He only sighed in disapppiintment when teeth clamped tight around them, Sabo’s jaw snapping shut viciously enough to frame his lips in blue. 

Ace clicked his tongue. “He’s not housebroken yet,” he apologized, shaking his head in mock disapproval. “Would you like a muzzle?”

“No, it’s okay.” Marco leaned closer, completely unfazed by how Sabo bit down harder with every move. “It’s not my first time dealing with a street pup. Positive reinforcement is best.” A single glance at Ace was all the younger man needed to settle back on his knees, sliding Sabo’s pants down even as his eyes darted towards him uselessly, body tense, unwilling to let go off Marco’s hand but unwilling to sit still. Marco let his free hand slowly reached down and pet Sabo, shushing him gently as Ace slowly fingered him open. “It’s okay,” he cooed. The blond whined around his fingers, eyes wide as he jerked forward and away from Ace's fingers only to end up halfway into Marco’s lap. “Good boy, it’s okay.” It was easier now, to lean down and carefully press a kiss to his jaw. The muscle under his lips was draining, practically creaking under the force to keep so tightly clenched around his hand. 

It took a few good long minutes of Ace slowly opening him up, hands firm and steady on shaking hips, that Sabo’s slowly let go. Marco watched his flames diminish to a spark. “Good boy,” he praised, carding his freed hand through blond curls. Sabo whimpered quietly when the move smeared his own saliva through his hair, unable to do more than tremble in place. “Was that so hard? Why don’t you give him a treat, Ace.” His partner immediately complied— angling his wrist down in such a casual manner that Sabo’s resulting gasp was nearly out of place. Marco only cooed, expression softening as their pet squirmed as best he could, his pale cheek nuzzling up against Marco’s thigh. 

It was less cute, to see him trying to be quiet. Marco's hand on his head tightened into a fist, pulling Sabo’s face up until he could threateningly trace his free hand across his jaw. “Don’t make me get the ring gag,” he warned, “I didn’t train you to be silent.” When Sabo didn’t reply, he gestured vaguely at Ace for him to be rougher, fucking into their pet like a toy. He refused to tear his eyes from Sabo’s, refused to let up the contact the revolutionary was slowly crumbling under— but he could vaguely make out Ace using at least three fingers. The look on his face was clearly contemplating a fourth. “Do you hear me?” Sabo’s jaw was forced open under the pressure of his fingers, letting loose a tense whine. _“Speak,_ Boy. You know better than to hide from us.” He could see the others pale hands trembling at his feet, fingertips white against the floor. 

_“Speak,”_ Marco ground out, and leaned his whole weight forward to step on one of those shaking hands. Immediately, a high pitched yelp tore out of his throat— reedy and thin from the unexpected jerk of pain. The following gasp as Ace sank his teeth into the nape of his neck was made sweeter for it, wavering and shocked— Ace ripped his hand away just as a telling shiver ran down his spine. The noise that practically fell out of the blond was beautiful. Like a stone from between his teeth, or a breath punched from his gut. Everything about his posture had finally slackened. Loose and disoriented, eyes hazy when they looked to Marco for praise. “Good boy,” he whispered, “come here.” The content little nuzzle against his offered palm was remarkably sweet, considering _who_ was _willingly_ giving it. 

He didn’t even move when Ace draped himself over Marco, careful not to dislodge either of them as he sank down on Marco’s cock with a stifled groan. Sabo’s eyes followed Ace’s body all the way down, wide and attentive in a way that made him clench down instinctively, squirming and flushed despite his current role. 

The whine was a reward, honestly. 

_“Stay,”_ Marco ordered. He didn’t twitch a muscle, didn’t look away even as Ace slowly began to bounce in his lap, muffling a moan into his shoulder. He wasn’t about to be some greenhorn, losing control the moment he had all that heat and muscle in reach— but it was a near thing. It always was, with these two— “I’m going to fuck your owner,” he said, unable to help himself from drinking in the sight of Sabo kneeling, eyes huge and blue and so, so _desperate_ to please, “and when I’m done, it’s your job to clean him up.” It was hard to miss how Ace shuddered around him, tightening at the thought, and Marco grinned. “You know your treat. Now you just have to work for it... and then, _maybe, _I might take you home.” Sabo’s eyes focused on how Ace bucked, eyes screwing shut as he brushed a particularly sensitive spot. Even stuck on the floor, on all fours and waiting, Marco could almost taste the raw determination rising off him. 

Marco leaned back, still grinning eagerly. He was in for a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night I slept a little and am dying slightly less! Thanks for all the “please-for-the-love-of-god-sleep” vibes, they made me laugh ajfbfjfbf I am practicing some sweet sweet Self Care in the form of: Nap
> 
> I’m very excited to write the next chapter so some sleep really did some some good ;)) just u wait


	13. Day 16 - pain play/bondage/temperature play (MA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco isn’t used to pain— not pain that lingers. After so long of nothing staying past an initial sting, his body is very reactive to anything that doesn’t immediately heal.  
Ace has a pair of seastone cuffs and time to spare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 - pain play/bondage/temperature play

A sharp sting of pain made Marco jerk in place, expression momentarily stunned. Immediately, Ace paused. Warm hands pressed into the small of his back, kneading soothing patterns into stiff muscle. “Marco? You okay?” He asked gently. 

“Y...yeah,” Marco eventually gasped out. The sting had evolved into a persistent ache, one that sharpened with each tiny movement. He shifted his hips testingly. “Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Just haven't… felt this in a while.” Hadn't ever, actually– any pain from inexperienced partners in the past was gone with a flicker of blue fire. Never lasting a moment beyond an initial stab of pain, and yet with the seastone dangling from his wrists everything was startlingly pronounced. Every bite and bruise was like a single pulsing point, welting scratches hot and dark against his skin. “You can move.” 

“Are you sure? We can stop–” The tiniest pull back of Ace’s hips dragged roughly inside of him, friction mixing pain and pleasure in a way that made his voice go thin. 

“No! It’s– I like it.” Ace’s hands brushed one of the many bites littering his skin, igniting it with a new pulse of stinging heat and Marco hissed, eyes squeezing shut. “I _definitely_ like it,” He muttered. Pretending he didn't was just a lie at that point, with how his cock jumped under him at every lingering ache. Each tiny shift made him feel like his heartbeat was bleeding out of every nick and scratch marked into him— heightening sensitivity with each little jolt of pain like a bladed edge to his pleasure.

“Damn it, Ace, if you don’t— _you_—“ his words were strangled into silence Ace finally thrust forward, the movement enough to rattle his cuffs. His front rubbed roughly against the bed and he moaned helplessly as every mark dug into his skin flared red hot. Burning palms gripped onto his hips and he was left arching, eyes wide as blunt nails raked scorching welts across his skin, familiar finger tips pressing sizzling prints like decoration, like a _brand— “Ace—“_

“Whenever— whenever it’s, _ah,_ too much,” Ace grit out, eyes squeezed shut, jaw tight, “t-the key is in your hand.” It was more than in his hand, its ragged metal edges threatening to slice into Marco’s fingers from how tightly he gripped it. “When you’ve h-had enough.” 

It was sweet. It was soft. It was _bullshit,_ because Marco’s entire body was singing like adrenaline before a fight— like a bar brawl, like a free falling drop through the sky— like if Ace hit him enough, _fucked_ him enough, he’d go supernova right there in his hands. 

Ace moaned, forcing as much of his cock as he could deep into of Marco. His hips were stuttering, twitching and tense in a visible battle not to come too soon, and Marco all at once was _pissed_. 

_“Take it from me,”_ he snarled, thrusting his hips back hard enough to make Ace gasp. “Take your pleasure— just _take it—“_ he needed to be _used, _to be shoved into place, needed, needed, _needed—_

Ace made an almost feral noise behind him. Marco shouted as hands yanked his hips back, sparking flames popping against his tender flesh like a hundred heated pinpricks of searing pain. He was barely aware enough through the haze of it to register Ace coming inside of him, pounding him through his orgasm as if trying to fuck his come as deep as possible. 

_“Yes,”_ he whispered, grinding down against the bed sheets, and came harder than he had in weeks. 

He was still catching his breath when Ace carefully leaned over him, unsure when the other had pulled out without his noticing. “I’m going to take the key,” he faintly heard. It was quiet and distant over the roaring in his ears, and Marco keened as warm, too-warm hands gently pried his shaking fingers open. The warmth and pressure against his back was edging very quickly into too much pain and not much of anything else. “It’s okay, it’s okay— I’m going to unlock you now, okay?” 

The moment the cuffs fell away, a cool rush of _relief_ flooded through him— drowning away the lingering unfamiliar aches and pains in an instant. Burning away the bites, the welts, the bruises and marks and brands back to unmarred skin. 

Marco exhaled shakily, limbs going loose as if all his energy left him with it. 

_“Good job,”_ he heard vaguely. Warmth pressed soothingly between his shoulder blades, over his wrists. _“I’ll take care of you, if you want to sleep now.” _The content was quiet and slow, sluggish with the distant thought of _yes, thank you, sleep it is, _before passing out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt just says painplay and seastone cuffs but ace flat out burns him a couple times and I... I swear to god I googled “using fire in sex??” And I’m such a fool lmao
> 
> Anyway this one had a lot of foreplay planned but then I wrote precisely 0% of it snbdbdjsj


	14. Day 17 - breeding/cream pie/pregnancy kink (M/AS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their time together is always in chunks and visits, broken up by Sabo’s missions with the army.  
Ace likes to fantasize about how to work around that, and Marco likes to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 - breeding/cream pie/pregnancy kink

“I know you have things to do,” Ace grunted, panting as he slowly swiveled his hips, grinding against Sabo’s ass, “but sometimes I wish I could just keep you here.” 

Marco hummed from where he still sat at his desk. He had barely moved even when they had crashed through the door, falling onto his bed in their usual half-frantic scramble to reach skin. “Tie him up and keep him?” He asked idly, fingering the next page of his book. Neither of them looked up at Sabo’s hissed curse of their names. “I don’t think any rope or chain would hold.”

It couldn’t possibly hope too— not for any of them. Sabo had practically shattered the first cuffs they tried on him, not even bothering to use the key in his hands. He doubted a rope would fare any better, if they really wanted to keep him in place. 

“Yeah,” Ace mumbled. Sabo rose up onto his hands, twisting as if to yell at them. He was only left keening in surprise when Ace followed his momentum and yanked him to his knees, pressing him up to the wall against the bed. Marco could see his jaw clench, muscles jumping even from across the room when Ace’s dick sank balls deep into him, the weight of it no doubt settling directly against his already brutalized prostate. “But I mean, there’s other ways right? It wouldn’t, _mm,”_ he paused to catch a handful of Sabo’s hair, the thrust of his hips hard enough to make Sabo’s front _thud_ against the wall, “wouldn’t w-work, but sometimes I think that— that if we could-could, _ah,_ get him _pregnant?”_

Voice trailing off, Marco was left listening to Sabo’s shocked little cries and wet slaps of skin as Ace momentarily lost himself in the tight grip of the blond’s hole. 

Marco finally stood. “He definitely wouldn’t be going anywhere,” he said, unable to hide how interest finally sparked past his usual guard. “Staying here, with us— that would be nice, wouldn’t it?”

Despite how he glared, Sabo’s face was absolutely ruddy with his blush. His eyes slid shut unconsciously when Ace rutted against him, teeth pressing into his shoulder. “It would have been so easy, too. We’re all clean, we don’t have to use condoms...” Marco gripped Sabo’s jaw, forcing the younger to look him in he eye. “We already cum inside of you all the time, don’t we? Maybe we could give your friend Emperor Ivankov a call?” 

Ace _groaned_. Sabo gasped when he released his hair, head thumping against the wall in a desperate attempt to brace himself as Ace yanked him hard against him, struggling to force his cock as deep inside of him as he could. “G-gonna—“ he gasped, words pitching low and uneven, “gonna cum inside of you—“ his nails dug into pale skin, dragging burning lines of welts across the tops of Sabo’s thighs as Ace fucked him through his orgasm, head spinning with Sabo’s almost distressed moans of his name. 

“Maybe we should plug him,” Marco mentioned offhandedly, “to make sure he takes it all with him when he leaves.” 

Sabo's back bowed sharply, a violent shiver running all the way down to his toes. Ace made a dark noise when he uncontrollably clenched down on his dick, still inside of him, forcing out a high keen as he came right there against the wall. He was still shaking through it when Ace pulled out, too out of it to do more than slump and whimper when Marco’s cool, familiar fingers slid through the cum slowly leaking out of him and fingering it back into him. 

“Next time,” Ace promised, voice low and serious, “we’ll have a shiny new toy for you. But first I’m going to fuck you again, and so will Marco— and you’re going to take all of it without losing a drop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m realizing that while sabo is the focus in a lot of my stuff... he never actually says a single word in this? 
> 
> Also I really need to write dom!sabo stuff jabfjxhd I enjoy wrecking him so much that I’m only now noticing he’s always submissive in one way or another
> 
> Also I Almost, Almost made this A/B/O. I was This Close.


	15. day 18 - fingerfucking/prostate massage (AS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo sometimes forgets he's not always on the job and doesnt have to know everything. Ace is just trying to stop him from being nosy all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 18 - fingerfucking/prostate massage

“Why do you have to wear so many layers,” Ace grumbled, doing something Sabo couldn’t see against his back, and that should have been the first sign something was wrong.

“What?” He hissed back. He was trying to pay attention, not wanting to miss what the other Whitebeard commanders were talking about from outside the room. Naturally, he had been exempted from the conversation on default due to not being crew– Marco had just told Ace to stay inside with him and to "entertain themselves" until he came to get them. Bastard didn’t even say _when._

Ace’s hands were burning hot even through his clothes, fingers sliding up his vest and tugging at his belt. Comprehension dawned on Sabo and he shot an incredulous look back, distractedly trying to swat Ace away with his free hand not braced against the wall. “Really? not right now, I want to hear this.”

“Well I don’t, and Marco _did_ say to entertain ourselves.” Ace reached around him, weight pressing the blond further against the door as he struggled to undo Sabo’s belt. “Come on, seriously, why so many layers? This is annoying as hell.”

Sabo finally turned, cheek pressing against the smooth wood of the door as he more adamantly slapped at Ace’s wandering hands. “Ge’ off,” he mumbled, only to barely bite back a yelp as Ace made a soft, victorious noise and familiar hot fingers slipped under his clothes. _ “Ace!” _ He whispered, struggling to find purchase on the wrist of the hand currently groping his ass, “what the hell!”

Ace smiled sunnily, expression happily innocent as if the pirate wasnt currently molesting him. “The meeting is none of yer business,” he sang annoyingly. “Come on, aren’t I more interesting?” He cursed when one of Sabo’s heels planted itself firmly into his thigh. “Okay, not cool.” He finally slipped his hand out of the back of Sabo’s pants, leaving the other still pressing against him slowly awakening cock.

“What’s not cool is being molested when—“ Sabo yelped, voice giving out halfway in surprise when Ace’s hand returned with a vengeance. His digits pressed slick against the rim of his hole. “Is that— why do you have _ lube?!” _

“Oh, you know.”

“No, I _ don’t _ know, get—“ two fingers deftly slid inside him all the way up to the knuckle. _ “A-Ace!” _

“Come on, Sab,” Ace’s lips were pinned in a self satisfied grin Sabo could feel when he spoke against his skin, pressing a hint of teeth just under his jaw. “What’s another round? Marco will be back in no time, I’m sure we can find other things to do than eavesdrop...” His words were punctuated by a cruel twist of his hand, squeezing tightly around Sabo’s cock. The blond’s hand not on Ace’s wrist shot up to the door, gasping as he tried to better brace himself. “Doesn’t this feel better?” His fingers found Sabo’s prostate with starting accuracy. Ace was rewarded with a choked moan as he ground the pads of his fingers down against it, leaving Sabo’s hips shivering under his manipulation.

“Dumb, stupid, fucking—“ Sabo cursed when Ace pressed his thumb against he head of his shaft, spilling precum enough to better fist him. Even though his clothes the sound was wet and filthy. “—degenerate goddamn— I-idiot—“ Ace crowded him up against the door, teeth going immediately to the sensitive spot under his ear. “—g-god awful—! Piece of— _ ah, fuck _ — _ shit—“ _

“Can’t you do something better with your mouth than insult me,” Ace grumbled, beginning to thrust his fingers inside of the blond. Another finger slid in smoothly despite Sabo’s vulgar curse at the stretch of it and Ace wasted no time in being gentle, enthusiastically finger fucking him until the revolutionary was trembling, forehead pressed hard into the door and fingers white against the wood. A throaty moan came with every harsh twist of Ace’s wrist at his front. “Much better.”

“Hate you,” Sabo slurred out. Sweat beaded his forehead, dripping down his lashes where his eyes had squeezed firmly shut. “You’re _ terrible. _ The w-worst.” His hips bucked involuntarily into Ace’s hands.

Ace rolled his eyes. “Just awful,” he agreed, and sped up, roughly jabbing his fingers down against Sabo’s sweet spot as the blond uncontrollably began to fuck into his hand. “So uncool of me, to sit here and help both the people I love, making you cum with just my hands like this while you try to _ spy _ on my family—“ he added a fourth finger and Sabo nearly howled, teeth digging into his lip hard enough to draw blood with the effort of restraint. “—I’m just the _ worst, _ Clearly.” 

Sabo’s breathing was quickly picking up. He wasn’t able to manage anymore sniping, all of his focus drawn to just breathing through Ace’s brutal manhandling of his most sensitive spots. 

Warm breath brushed his ear. “Wonder if they’d realize what you were trying to do,” Ace whispered, forcing Sabo even further against the door until the blond was pinned helplessly, unable to do more than just squirm under the pirates touch, “Wonder if they’d know exactly what you were up to if I just fucked you right here, where they all could hear you crying out—“ 

Sabo choked out a high pitched sound, seizing up as the force of his orgasm made his vision white out. Ace happily milked him through it, smiling as the revolutionary spasmed in his hands, lips parted with a soundless cry. It was only when the blond started to struggle, whining under his breath from overstimulation, that Ace pulled away— and got a heel in the gut for it. 

“You _ fucker,” _ Sabo seethed, furious even as his chest still heaved with exertion. “You made me cum in my fucking pants!” 

Ace grinned through the pain, smugly tracing his best friend’s debauched figure. “Guess you’ll have to go without,” he sang. 

Marco came back to find Ace soundly knocked out and pants-less, with a scowling Sabo drawing dicks on his face. He didn't ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im honestly kinda surprised by how little ace/sabo ive done for this challenge so far? like with just them... even in this one MAS is still implied ?? 
> 
> actually nvm i just checked my list. im fine ajdnfhre <strike>also im gonna be SPOILING ace in the next few days</strike>
> 
> Edit: posting this a bit earlier in the day bc while working on inktober i looked up and the sun was rising.. so im gonna just post it now and shut off my morning alarm lol see yall later


	16. day 19 - desk sex/public sex (AS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo is on an infiltration mission, and ace is just bored and conveiniently nearby. Some poor marine captain's desk gets desecrated in the process.

“This uniform really doesn’t suit you. You should take it off.” 

Sabo rolled his eyes, wiggling in Ace’s grip just enough to shake off his hands. “I need this disguise,” he argued, “I can’t leave until I have the documents I need.” Unlike Ace, who happily tromped about marine bases (and really, how did he not see this coming? There was a startling lack of chaos going on considering a Yonko pirate was currently walking around shirtless) Sabo preferred to infiltrate much more quietly. 

...And for an actual reason. Ace was probably just bored and nearby, and now he was bored and against him. 

“Seriously,” He tried again, pushing half-heartedly at Ace’s bare chest (and no, he wasn't thinking about that, wasn't looking, he’s  _ busy, _ damn it–) “I gotta get back to base, we can rendezvous another time.” It didn't help, and he didn't honestly expect it to. He barely did more than sigh, openly exasperated, when heated hands scooped him up by his thighs to prop him up on the desk he had been searching. Right on top of the papers that he  _ still _ needed to check. “Ace!”

Ace hummed happily, already occupying himself with tugging at Sabo’s collar until his lips could reach the bare, pale skin of a neck. “What is it?” He asked. Sabo groaned as teeth traced his throat. “Is there a problem?” 

_ This cheeky fucker– _ Sabo squirmed uselessly, barely having enough room to wiggle without grinding firmly right against where Ace had cheerfully slid between his legs.  _ “Is there a problem,” _ He grit out, voice pitching mockingly, “You’re nothing but a problem, We’re going to get caught and I won't have what I need!” Arguing did nothing to slow Ace. It never did— he was barely paying attention beyond whistling annoyingly to drown sabo out while he diligently worked to undo Sabo’s buckles and buttons. 

“It’ll be fine,” Ace said, and when he waved a hand dismissively Sabo watched in distaste as his belt flew with it. “I’ve got what you need right here!” A bottle of lube was whipped out of seemingly nowhere— poured liberally into Ace’s hand. 

“Are you trying to fit your whole  _ hand _ in me?!”

“Well, you’re in a hurry, so…” was the excuse Sabo got before Ace shoved him flat against the desk, nearly ripping his pants thrusting two fingers inside of him. His immediate yelp was muffled under Ace’s hand. “There, see? Easy as hell— have you been thinking of me lately?” 

Sabo groaned loudly, throwing his head back as Ace’s fingers curled straight into his prostate. “You’re an  _ idiot,” _ he hissed, “and I’m too busy with missions— like  _ the one I’m currently on—“ _ a third finger was stuffed in with barely a warning and he gasped, arching.  _ “A-Ace! _ Fuck, that’s–!” The papers under his back crumpled loudly and Sabo hissed in displeasure. “Goddammit, Ace, the papers–” His throat choked around a startled moan as Ace bodily pulled him off the desk, barely pulling his fingers out in time to sink Sabo down onto his dick. 

Neither of them had bothered to remove clothes beyond the bare minimum (not that losing Ace’s shorts would be a  _ huge _ change). “You said you’re busy,” Ace groaned, eyes slipping shut involuntarily as Sabo squirmed on his cock, “S-So we’ll just have to be quick, and then I’ll–  _ ngh– _ leave you to your work!” He grinned, thrusting shallowly just to watch how Sabo fell back on his elbows. Vest halfway unbuttoned, Ace could just catch a hint of Sabo’s abs rippling with every touch. 

_ He always looks better like this, _ He thought idly, running his hand not anchored on a pale hip down straining muscle,  _ disheveled and open. _ Like how he would, before he left Dawn. More willingly honest with his body language, more genuine with every move. 

Ace reached down and tugged at Sabo’s clothes impatiently. “I’d love it if you came on my cock,” He commented casually. Sabo flushed vividly in embarrassment and he couldn't help but snicker as he pulled the blond’s dick out of his pants. He barely slowed down, taking longer with his hands just to keep a steady enough pace to make Sabo’s legs shake. “But I’ll be  _ nice _ and  _ kind _ like a good big brother, if you pay me back later.” He would be paid back later. Probably with some new bruises, with the glare being shot straight through him. 

Despite that, Sabo was too busy gritting his teeth around a moan to yell at him just yet. Pale hands fumbled before anchoring themselves shakily on his wrist and the loss of balance treated Ace to the sight of Sabo’s hair spilling over the desk like molten gold. “Come on, Come on,” He was beginning to mutter, eyes squeezed shut, “F-faster, I’m– I’m almost–” A wicked eye dawned on Ace– one that would probably get him hit later– and Sabo yelped in shock when he pulled him off the desk. The blond was too busy flailing to land on his feet to register how Ace spun him around, only able to gasp as Ace impaled him straight back onto his cock forcing his hips up against the edge of the desk. “A- _ Agh _ – Ace–?” He managed. The wood creaked where his fingers dug white-knuckled into the grains. “What are– what are you–” 

A burning hand slid up his front. Sabo swallowed involuntarily as heated fingertips trailed over his throat. “Don't get us caught, now,” Ace warned. Whatever sound Sabo made in response was muffled under his hand, quiet and alarmed as Ace roughly fucked him against the desk hard enough to rattle the drawers. He could see precum dripping from his other hand hitting the desk and grinned, hiding it in a bite to Sabo’s shoulder that made him clench deliciously around his cock. 

_ Close, so close, _ his mind whispered. _ Just gotta– gotta make him cum first–  _ all it took was a decisive squeeze, a thrust almost violent against Sabo’s sweet spot, and the blond was bowing with a muffled shout– arching into his hands and trembling as he shook through an orgasm. Ace laughed aloud, angling his hand down just enough– cum splattered across the desk. _ A special little signature, _ he thought giddily. Sabo convulsed in his hands as he worked him through the aftershocks, heaving in air desperately when Ace pulled away to add his own cum to the mess. 

For a long moment, all they did was breathe heavily. Sabo hadn't moved from where he was still half slumped against the desk– hands trembling where they still braced against the top of it. 

“Ace,” Sabo finally panted out, “What did–” He straightened, pulling his hands off the desk and– froze. 

Ace quickly began to fix his clothes, whistling cheerfully even as he hastily made for the door. 

“Ace.” 

The second commander of a Yonko would never run. Not from anyone. 

_ “Ace.” _

Ace started  _ sprinting. _

“...you  _ fucker,” _ he could hear even from all the way down the hall, “If I have to deliver the documents i need and they're covered in fucking  _ semen _ I’m going to _ force-feed _ you these documents!  _ Do you hear me Ace?! _ And I’m not bottoming for  _ weeks!” _

Ace just laughed, loud and hysterical as he threw himself out the nearest window. “See you soon!” He cheered, waving as Sabo practically shattered a wall with something suspiciously heavy looked reared back to throw– “Don't worry about the marines! I already took care of them all! Good luck!” 

_ “I’m going to blue-ball you for an entire year, asshole!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up longer than i intended and also has like?? an ending tf,, i usually just am like *Snip Snip* "no one needs an ending get dicked down and go" and yet here we are
> 
> also dom sabo coming up lol i really am just tweaking every single prompt as i go


	17. Day 20 - choking/asphyxiation (MS/A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo sometimes likes to treat his boyfriends, and sometimes “treating them” translates directly to “choke an orgasm out of Marco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 - choking/asphyxiation

Sabo _loved_ this. Loved to take control, to take and manipulate and maneuver however he wants. It was always glorious, to take Ace— all that freckled, undulating muscle straining in his lap, or under him— always arched and perfect in his hands. 

“Are you going to _fuck me already,”_ Marco asked, the words more breathed than spoken, and Sabo smiled with all his teeth. 

It was much more _rare,_ to have this. Marco was forever going to be the most experienced of them— the eldest, the _big brother_— the one who knew his hands and where to put them. But right now, it was his tanned hips that Sabo was bruising under his fingertips. He had barely gotten more than a raised eyebrow when he pulled the Phoenix off his desk chair and into his lap. 

“Of course I will,” Sabo crooned, and canted his hips up gently just to feel the give of Marco’s soft insides rippling over his length. “No need to be so impatient. I’ll take care of you, beautiful.” A brilliant flush burned from Marco’s cheeks to his chest and Sabo grinned. He so rarely nicknamed either of them— preferred to leave that to Ace’s teasing mockeries and Marco’s soft reminders— but the occasional slip always rewarded him so _handsomely_. Marco jumped when he trailed his hands down to squeeze his ass, spreading him out where he was impaled on his cock and laughing when the pirate instinctively moved to brace himself. “Maybe when Ace gets back he can have my sloppy seconds.”

Marco made a delightful hissing noise when Sabo lifted his hips, forcing him back down with enough strength to make his legs twitch. “Y-you better leave me in one piece, then,” he warned. Sabo only hummed in response and Marco glared at him, wiggling his hips sharply. “I’m serious— if you’re willing to share, you have to actually have something _left_ to share.” 

Sabo shrugged as casually as ever, confidently masking the mask his hand sliding deceivingly gentle up Marco’s back. “There’ll be plenty left to _share,”_ he promised, and wrapped his hand around Marco’s throat like a collar. “A hole, still tight and wet and open for him to fuck into, and a mouth unable to do more than _scream—“_ Marco’s startled breath rushed out of him in an airy gasp, eyes widening as Sabo gave up all pretenses of gentle in order to push him flat on his back against the bed. Sabo settled easily back on him, in him— hands unfailingly firm just below his jaw. “—wouldn’t that be a nice gift to come home to?” 

His free hand anchored itself, steely and unmoving, on Marco’s tanned hip. _Two taps,_ he reminded against bare skin, _and you’ll breathe._ Marco’s nails dug into his shoulders and Sabo smiled warmly even as he pressed tighter. 

“He could walk in just like this,” he continued, grinding his hips up slowly just to watch how Marco’s entire body _jerked_ at the unrelenting press against his prostate. “Maybe I’ll let up, let you choke on his cock instead of under my hands.” His fingers dug in possessively. Marco’s back arched, his cheeks giving in to a vivid, blotchy red flush. 

_“Saa-bo,”_ Marco whispered hoarsely. His hands clawed at Sabo’s shoulders, shaky and glittering against his skin. _“—plea-she...”_ a rough sound escaped his lips when Sabo thrust roughly into him and Sabo couldn’t help the utterly indulgent noise he made when he leaned forward to nip at Marco’s throat. “P-ple— _ah, S-Sab—“_ Sabo’s Hand at his hip curled around his cock and Sabo groaned as Marco clenched so _tight_ around him. His eyes were fluttering, face turning almost alarmingly red from asphyxiation. 

He was so _close_. 

Marco’s hips twitched uncontrollably, muscles jumping under Sabo’s touch like a hummingbird’s frantic wingbeats. Sabo hissed lowly, the sound slicing out of him between grit teeth— and let go just as Marco’s back bowed tellingly, every part of him coiled tight and _tense_—

Marco’s shout was raw and hoarse, body practically vibrating as his brain seemed to short circuit through his orgasm. Sabo was delighted to see his eyes actually roll back, hazy with a lack of oxygen and the familiar glaze of pleasure. “Yes, _Good,”_ he snarled, giddy and primally satisfied, and came as deep inside of spasming heat. His eyes squeezed shut involuntarily as Marco gasped loudly. Nails raked across Sabo’s shoulders as the pirate blindly curled into him for a purchase. 

Bracing his now free hand on Marco’s back, Sabo held him tight to his front and slowly opened his eyes.

... and immediately met Ace’s gaze, wide and dark with heat where they slipped further and further down almost unthinkingly towards where Sabo was still buried up to the hilt inside of their shaking third partner. 

Grinning uncontrollably, Sabo greedily swallowed Marco’s quiet cry with his lips as he slowly pulled him up, hands settling just under the distinct curve of his ass to give Ace the best view of how his hole quivered and held tight onto Sabo’s cock slowly slipping out of him. 

_“A-ah,_ _that’s,_ go slowly,” Marco asked, and Sabo was treated to the way Ace’s gaze hooded in interest at the beautiful hitch in Marco’s voice. “I’m still...”

_I really am just in the best place right now,_ Sabo thought gleefully, watching how Marco jerked in alarm as Ace’s hands planted themselves on either side of his hips. “Hi,” the firestarter greeted lowly, “I’m home.” 

He grinded up against Marco, pressing the bulge of his growing erection against him, and Sabo sat back for a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited dom!sabo plus more submissive Marco.... because I need it dearly
> 
> Also this was a solid 50/50 between ace and Marco and I very nearly made it ace instead solely for the imagery of his hair over the bedsheets,, and bc I was tempted to do a scene where Marco is busy and ace and sabo are just going at it behind him


	18. Day 21 - free use/stuck in a wall (MA/ace x others)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace sometimes gives Marco highly specific requests, like being trapped in a wall for random people to fuck him at their leisure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 - free use/stuck in a wall

“Hey, I saw the ad. Is it true that there's a free hole here?” Ace stiffened as the door opened, the unidentified voice breaking the quiet. 

“Yeah, right over here.” Even through the wall, Marco’s casually bored tone was easily identifiable even muffled by other voices and movement. For all that the words barely registered Ace was abruptly and keenly aware of just how exposed he was– he could feel the eyes burning into his skin even without being able to see for himself. 

His hips jumped when a warm hand slid over the globe of his ass, thumb pressing lightly over his hole. “Oh, nice. Already slick.” 

“Of course. Only the best, tonight.” 

Without any warning the stranger promptly stuffed two fingers deep into Ace's ass, thrusting them as far as they’d go. Ace bit off a high whine. “Very responsive! That’s a bonus.” The fingers spread inside of him, roughly stretching him in a way that made his back arch from the burn. “Am I allowed to cum inside?” 

Ace jerked in place, eyes wide— and immediately could feel Marco’s cool hand settle over his lower back. “Only if you can prove you’re clean,” Marco warned, and Ace relaxed. _He’ll take care of me,_ he reminded himself. _Marco promised to take care of me._ Who was he to doubt his commander, his partner, his friend? If Marco said he would handle everything, there was no other option than to believe him. 

As if hearing his thoughts, Ace could feel Marco’s hand pat him reassuringly before drawing away. Leaving him shivering and open to the stranger no doubt waiting to put his hands back on him. The tension of anticipation made him press his hands flat against the wall, silent and unseen. 

(This was his role tonight. What he asked Marco for, when his favorite blue bird had asked him how to help him relax– to be a toy for a night, for a stranger. To be pried open at the seams and rubbed raw by whoever happened to be passing by. To not be _Portgas_ or _Gol D. Ace_, or the _second commander of the Whitebeards–_ to be treated like an afterthought.) 

An afterthought that lived up to its name, when the blunt head of a stranger’s cock took barely a pause before stuffing him full. “Takes it like a dream,” he groaned. “What a pussy.” Ace flushed in embarrassment, eyes going unfocused as the man set an immediate and hard pace that punched the air straight out of his lungs. 

“Won’t you cum for me?” The man murmured, and Ace jerked with a yelp when a finger prodded at his swollen rim, carefully stretching him further as if he wasn’t already filled to the brim— “I’ll give you your first load of the night, so go ahead and cum for me. It’ll be good, nice and easy— there you go—“ Ace struggled helplessly, unsure if he was trying to move closer or farther away and yet managing to do little more than squirm on the stranger’s dick. The finger entering him jabbed ruthlessly into his prostate. “Mm—_mmh!”_ He cried wordlessly, throwing his head back. Scrabbling at the wall brought no relief, nothing to hold onto as the man resumed pounding him like he wanted nothing better than to get Ace pregnant. 

“Come on,” he murmured, “Come on, sweetheart, and I’ll fill you up so good...” grinding forward pushed Ace’s hips as far into the hole in the wall as they could go— soundly pinning him between the wall and the strangers cock. The move almost lifted his feet straight off the ground, his toes barely touching as he was lifted as much as possible to let gravity sink him down balls deep into the shaft inside of him, to let those fingers still stretching him wider happily hook down into his sweet spot— 

Ace screamed silently, jerking violently as he came. _“Mmh, stubborn!”_ The man laughed, and filled Ace so deeply with cum he swore he’d choke on it. “How cute...!” 

He pulled out while Ace was still shaking, hands futilely pressing against the wall for lack of any other purchase. “I’ll let my buddies know there’s a hole up for free use,” the man called, and Ace shuddered as the door shut loudly behind him. His ears burned as he felt cum slowly drip out of him— his ass used and clenching around nothing. 

_Free use,_ he reminded himself, and despite everything his stomach still sparked and spun with excitement. _Just a hole, for tonight. Just a toy, a stress reliever. _

Barely a second passed before Marco was in the back room with him. “You okay?” He asked calmly, and when his hands cradled Ace’s face, gently tilting him up to meet glazed grey eyes, Ace couldn’t help but moan weakly. “Do you need a break?” 

“M-Marco,” Ace whined. If he squirmed enough, he could feel semen dripping down his inner thighs. “Marco, Marco...” 

“Two taps, or a color. Can you tell me a color, Ace?” 

“Marco, Ace whispered instead, “how many more?” 

The door flung open, into the main room, and there was no mistaking the giddy jeering of multiple patrons. Ace cried out, spine arching as if shocked by a live wire when rough hands immediately manhandled him onto a new cock. Marco’s eyes narrowed darkly and he moved to return to the main room but was stopped by Ace, the pirate almost sobbing out a gasp of his name. “L-let them,” he pleaded, “please, please— I’m, _ah,_ I’m just— let them _use me_ Marco, please—“ new hands reached under him, playin with his cock like a new toy to break and Ace moaned brokenly. The oversensitivity hadn’t yet faded, the cock now pounding him and the hands on him edging into quickly fading pain. “I _want it,”_ he cried._ “Please,_ Marco!” 

Familiar hands returned to his face, cool and pleasant against burning skin. “Okay, sweetheart,” his Phoenix crooned, “let me know when it’s too much.” He kisses the budding tears off Ace’s eyelashes and stood, walking back to the main room and leaving Ace in darkness— screaming as the second person in 20 minutes came inside of him. 

Not even a minute passed before he was being used again. Ace laughed all through his next orgasm, high on his peak, and greedily welcomed the inevitable next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure whether to put this as a separate doc or not since it’s sorta ace/others but it’s still established ace/Marco so here we are?
> 
> Also I was looking at my notes for every prompt and laughing alone at my desk bc they’re all in varying degrees of needlessly frustrated and horny on main shfbsjfnjdhd
> 
> I have an important thing to do in the morning so this chapter will be posted early. See y’all later tomorrow lol stay safe


	19. Day 22 - size kink/double penetration (MAS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is a size queen and sabo is just trying to help him out. Marco is the unwitting and wise audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 - size kink, double penetration

“Come on,” Ace breathed out, his voice thin and brittle, “Come on, Sab, I’m ready, I can take it.” Wiggling his hips didn’t do anything to encourage him. It only managed to make the blunt head of the dildo slip from where it had been nudging at his rim— never quite managing to just slip _in_—

Sabo bucked his hips barely an inch and Ace gasped loudly, thighs clamping closed as the motion forced his cock up against his swollen prostate for the _thousandth_ time. “Be patient Ace,” Sabo grumbled. The words vibrated up from Sabo’s chest, soothing and low. His free hand skittered across the bottoms of Ace’s thigh, prying him back open and Ace couldn’t help but whimper loudly as he watched the dildo be pressed right back between his legs. “I need to be sure you really can take it, or this is going to be a lot less fun _really_ quick.” 

Normally, Ace wouldn’t second guess that kind of reasoning. It wasn’t as if it was unfounded— Ace hadn’t said anything for so long precisely because he wasn’t entirely sure what his body could handle yet. 

But Sabo had already buried nearly all of his fingers in alongside his dick— had fucked him until he was sobbing and loose, and above all was a _bastard—_

“Just fucking _do it,_ you fucking—“

The door swung open and Ace’s words hitched embarrassingly as Sabo promptly stuffed what felt like half an arm inside of him. His back arched high off of Sabo’s chest, eyes blown wide as the movement only managed to force the toy and Sabo both impossibly deeper inside of him. There was no escaping it— so filled to the brim that no part of him went untouched—

Ace blinked tears out of his eyes, gasping heavily as the white in his vision settled into something a little more manageable. 

“...wow,” he could hear. Ace dazedly tried to loll his head towards the source, unsure when he had collapsed down down on Sabo. The room was still a little fuzzy from his orgasm but Marco cut a familiar figure in the doorway, blue eyes burning into him. “What’s this about?” 

Ace might have made a garbled sound. _Might_ have. It was lost on even him when Sabo tweaked the base of the dildo, shifting it in him shallowly with one hand while the other propped his hips up. “No time to rest,” he whispered, and Ace shivered when teeth grazed his throat. “Our audience just came home, after all— look lively, now!” Ace could barely do more than shakily nod. His body was still straining, muscles jumping from the intense orgasm he hadn’t even started to recover from. Trying to instinctively spread his legs back open only led to one of his knees giving out and he whined loudly as the motion jerked the toy cruelly. 

Immediately, Marco was upon them. Cool hands bit into searing hot flesh and Ace whimpered pleadingly when the older man pulled his legs apart. “Keep them there,” he ordered Sabo. Sabo rolled his eyes but obediently moved when Marco swat his hand away from the dildo to take hold of it himself— making the revolutionary involuntarily buck when he pressed the dildo just a bit deeper. Ace’s head fell back, chest still heaving. His head was still spinning a little and Marco angling the toy to press up against his walls _really_ wasn’t helping. “Did you two honestly get so bored without me here?” 

“Ace is a size queen,” Sabo said matter-of-factually, as if it was just a topic of gossip and not something Ace stressed over for _months_— 

Marco’s expression darkened and Ace could hear it next to his ears when Sabo’s jaw clicked shut. 

_“Is he _now.” Nails pressed just deep enough into the meat of Ace’s hip for him to twitch, unsure whether it felt more like a threat or an offer. Sabo was tense as a rod under him. Not a sign on his face— but right on top of his brother, there was no mistaking the way his heart rabbited in his chest. “And neither of you told me.” 

Sabo laughed nervously. “Well, ah, eventually—“ his uneasy chuckle faded into a groan as Marco tilted his hand, forcing the dildo to agonizingly slowly rub up against his shaft still buried inside of Ace’s ass. “Y-you can, mmn, you can always join us, Marco, come on—“ 

“I can be patient. I’m the audience after all— and you forgot an important thing about this toy.” 

Both their mouths opened to ask at the same time Marco’s thumb deftly flicked at the base of the dildo, and Ace practically shook with the high, startled _“M-Marco?!”_ that ripped out of Sabo. The toy buzzed mockingly loud where Marco kept his hand firmly sealed over it— watching smugly as the two jerked in place underneath him.

Ace’s jaw fell open in a silent cry as Sabo uncontrollably rut up against him— forcing the vibrator to press firmly against his prostate. His eyes were barely managed to stay focused on Marco’s satisfied grin. The Phoenix was plenty happy to watched them both writhe— Gaze tracing over jaws clenched and wide eyes. 

_“Marco,”_ Ace bit out frantically. The friction was almost too much— rubbing still sensitive nerves raw inside of him. Little pinpricks of pain, nails digging into his hips, budding bruises on his thighs— Sabo buried his teeth in him and squeezed his eyes shut, sweat dripping down his nose as he fucked into Ace. “It’s—_that’s—“_ he reached to jerk the toy out only for Marco to slap his hand away— arching with a shrill scream when that hand stretched and shoved the vibrator in as deep as it could go. 

A harsh noise exploded out of Sabo, muffled into the meat of Ace’s shoulder as the toy unrelentingly pressed up against the head of his cock, still tightly held inside of Ace— eyes rolling up as Marco only laughed, only added more and more _pressure_— 

“S-Sabo!” Ace screamed. He was left flailing in shock as Sabo came hard enough that his teeth would have drawn blood on a normal person. Bowing in a rigid arch, trapped between two unwavering arms, Ace made a strangled noise as his orgasm _slammed_ into him. 

Marco watched, eyes glowing with interest as aces erection, still standing tall even though his near back-to-back orgasms, spilled more cum onto his abs. Untouched, ignored— he still managed to cum hard enough that he was left visibly shaking from it— trembling like an earthquake in their hands. 

Marco finally turned the toy off. 

“Have you learned your lessons?” He teased. He didn’t honestly believe they would be able to even answer him— watching giddily how Ace’s hole still clamped quivering tight around both the two and Sabo’s cock. Sabo didn’t even look like he was ready to start breathing again yet, his hips still twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm— but Ace was even worse. Even with his eyes open neither of them were reacting to movement anymore. Marco was decently sure he would be out of commission for a while yet. 

Sabo eventually managed to stumble out a weak “wh— buuh—“ his whole expression beautifully dazed. He was starting to respond again though, legs sluggishly shifting when Marco massaged them gently. Ace was barely starting to blink. They both twitched when Marco carefully pulled the dildo out of Ace, settling it down on a towel left thankfully to the side. When Marco looked back, Ace looked startlingly more aware. 

Laughing quietly, he pressed them down against the bed and was unable to help a warm smile when both instinctively reach out to cling to him with unsteady fingers. “Can you go again?” He asked gently. After a moment of them both still catching their breath, he gently slid a hand down Ace’s inner thigh to his rim, swollen and gaping slightly, still stretched around Sabo’s cock. He only got a sleepy twitch for the touch. But it wasn't a jerk away, or a flinch. “Do you need to stop?”

Ace whimpered, but didn’t pull away as two fingers were slowly pressed into his hole. Sabo moaned weakly when Marco’s knuckles brushed his slowly hardening cock. 

_So young. _the pad of his finger caught on Ace’s prostate and he was rewarded by a throaty moan that had their freckled lover struggling to arch up into his touch. “I won’t ask a fourth time,” Marco warned. (Third time was always the charm. None of them ever wanted to risk continuing without verbal consent for too long.) “Can either of you go again?”

Sabo finally composed himself enough to flash a feral, challenging grin at him. The action seemed to bring both of them alive at once. Ace perked to a slow attention, eyes still glazed and soft where they refocused on Marco. _“Yes_, idiot, come on, _come on—“_

Pale hands were finally steady enough to return to Ace’s thighs, spreading him wide. Propping him open like a feast.

“Come on, Marco,” Sabo managed to tease, “what’s the hold up, old man?” 

Marco smiled with all his teeth. Leaning forward, he nipped at Sabo’s throat as he carefully guided himself into Ace, barely biting back a low groan as he finally sank into that welcoming familiar heat. Ace shakily breathed out, pressing his damp forehead to his shoulder for strength as he was once again filled as full as possible— wider even. “Watching you was the hold up,” Marco could feel under his lips when the revolutionary gasped under his teeth. “watching you both shake apart, trembling under me. Age has given me patience, unlike you two.”

“You’re a _bastard,_ Marco,” Sabo hissed quietly, heads falling back and eyes shut as he struggled through the lasting overstimulation. “You’re a Bastard and I— I don’t, _ah, _know why we put up with you.” 

“Love you too. By the way, have you ever passed out from an orgasm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the prompts I was most excited to cover if you couldn’t tell lmao (In my prompt list this one was a solid 2 page block of text before I fixed it shfnsjng) but then it was 4am and I just had a meeting that took my soul out of my body so I’ll probably rewrite it in a month


	20. Day 25 - aphrodisiacs/coming untouched/overstimulation (MA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace rushes to explore a new island without any supervision and walks directly into trouble. 
> 
> Marco is just trying to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 - aphrodisiacs, coming untouched, overstimulation

They all should have known better than to let Ace go and explore on his own. Ace. Their biggest hotspot for trouble. Who wandered into brawls with the same ease of breathing. 

Who somehow managed to stumble into the one little patch of jungle on the entire island where carnivorous plants used aphrodisiacs to lure in prey. 

It had been luck on Ace’s part that his instinct was to flare up, instantly turning the plants to ash— and bad luck on Marco’s part, because once the fire started Ace couldn’t seem to be able to put it _out_. 

“Ace,” Marco tried for the fourth time, “Ace. I need you to respond if you can hear me.” 

Ace, to his credit, made a strangled whine Marco could almost consider his name. He was more focused on his current issue— writhing in place as best he could, arching into the infirmary blankets and groaning loudly. His skin was still almost shimmering in the light. Shiny with sweat and the golden dust of the plants, reflecting brightly off the flames sporadically flickering off him. “Ace, I need to at least _try_ and get the residue off,” Marco said. “Stay as still as you can, and I’ll be as quick as I can—“ He reached out, gently pressing a wet cloth against the worst of the dust. 

Ace made a distressed, garbled sound and jerked. Marco was pulling back immediately, worry twisting his gut only to stare as Ace shivered violently— sobbing as he came hard enough that his come hit his chest. His thighs clamped together uselessly, trembling and tense. 

Marco wasn’t sure he was able to close his mouth at the moment. “Did you... just...?” 

Ace’s eyes refused to open, squeezed shut in a mix of pain and frantic pleasure. “Marco,” he grit out, “p-please help me.” His chest was still heaving— he hadn’t even been able to catch his breath yet and still his erection hadn’t flagged in he slightest. Even the friction against his bare thighs had become too much— raw and uncomfortable. “Marco-o-oo, _please—!” _

The older pirate was frozen. It took another desperate noise for him to be kicked into action, swallowing thickly as he slowly leaned back down. 

It didn’t take more than for him to wrap his hand around Ace’s cock. He didn’t even have to move— the moment his fingers tapped heated skin Ace moaned loudly, desperately, nearly dislodging Marco in the process of squirming futilely. For the second time in less than five minutes, Ace spilled hard and fast. 

Marco was still lagging a couple minutes behind. Eyes huge, he slowly pulled away, leaving Ace shaking and still just as tightly coiled to look at his hand. His attention snapped back to Ace when the younger moaned in pain, face twisted at the sight of his still _very_ present arousal. “God dammit, _why...?!”_ Marco was startled to see tears shine in his eyes, furious and desperate. “God _dammit!”_ He yelled. Trying to sit up only put pressure on his oversensitive _everything_— sending him sprawling back onto the bedsheets. Ash flew into the air. The bedsheets were practically gone, fraying and black under Ace’s current state of control. 

Grey eyes peered up at Marco, and he was almost breathless by the sheer amount of _pleading_ in them. 

Marco was already standing. “...I’ll get the seastone cuffs,” he promised, and nearly cracked the wall slamming the infirmary door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another case of “wow this turned out different/shorter than I intended” by me ur host  
And yes I know I’ve already done overstimulation... but I mean come on. That’s my favorite shit I’m here to Indulge
> 
> Also this fic is as of yesterday is now my most popular fic across both my accounts on this website...... and I have not yet decided whether I’m more amused or concerned about that lmao


	21. Day 26 - frottage/quickie (MAS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sabo needs to get back to the army and Ace isn’t quite ready to let him go just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 - frottage/quickie

It probably said a lot about them, that Sabo was honestly surprised to wake up between both his partners. 

Not that he was complaining. It was rare he had the opportunity to end up splayed out the way he was– pillowed on top of Marco’s chest with Ace firmly molded against his back, a freckled arm slung heavy and almost too hot over his hip. 

Except he was complaining, a little, because it was way past morning and Koala was going to _kill_ him. 

Slipping out was easier said than done. No amount of ‘super spy training’ as Ace called it would remove the ridiculous anxiety behind accidentally waking his boyfriends. Ace wouldn’t wake up even if Sabo slapped him (or fucked him, which they all very well knew by that point—) But Marco so _rarely_ joined them to actually _sleep_ and he’d be damned if he woke the man and accidentally indulged him in his train wreck of a mission to burn himself out—

Sabo’s foot barely brushed the cold wood of the floorboards when Ace’s hands shot out and dragged him straight back into place. 

“Where are you going?” They was almost no trace of sleep left in his voice. _I took too fucking long,_ Sabo realized, and scowled halfheartedly as searing hot fingers curled into the dip of his hips. “S’too early.” 

It was not. Ace was a terrible actor and a worse liar. “I need to get back to base,” Sabo hissed quietly. Squirming did nothing more than tighten Ace’s grip on him— one arm like molten steel twisting unyieldingly around his chest keeping him flush to Ace’s front. “Ace— let me go, idiot, I need to— you _fucker_, are you kidding me—?!” The pirate was already hard. Sabo could feel it even through his flimsy pants and Ace’s boxers (forced on him by Marco, who wasn’t about to deal with Ace’s rampant desire to just never wear anything so early in the morning when he had things to do). 

“Mm, shh’t up,” Ace grumbled. Sabo glared, writhing the best he could without disturbing Marco just to make it as hard as possible for Ace to get a grip on him. It didn’t work— rough fingers dug into his jaw line, tilting him to face their third partner as his free hand slowly skimmed over Sabo’s growing erection through his clothes. “You’re gonna wake Marco. I thought you needed to get going?” 

A terrible actor, a worse liar, and the smuggest bastard alive. Sabo was going to _bite_ him. 

Eventually. Once Ace let go of his jaw, and wasn’t pinning him to the bed and grinding against his ass. Then he’d bite him, for being obstinate. (And horny, and hot. Mostly for being hot— no amount of anger or frustration or even time would ever lessen the satisfaction of sinking his teeth into that tanned, freckled flesh.) 

“Just one more,” Ace continued, and the next press of his hand was almost enough to make Sabo gasp aloud. “A quick one, for the road,” and wasn’t that a treat, that Ace wanted him to return home sore; him leaving marked and branded and claimed inside and out— “‘f you’re quiet enough, we won’t even wake Marco.” 

Marco, who was still _right there._ Sleep-mussed and heavy lidded, finally relaxed and out for the first time in how many visits Sabo could stay for more than a handful of hours. The Phoenix was a lighter sleeper than even Koala— it was a rare treat to see the loose slope of his shoulders, the soothing rise and fall of his chest, the lax sprawl of lean and muscled legs that Sabo had painted _so many_ hickies into, dark bruises just barely peeking out from under ruffled boxers— 

Ace gripped through through the front of his pants and Sabo really _did_ gasp this time. “Wow, that’s new.” He had no idea when exactly he had gotten so hard but it wasn’t missed by Ace, who happily rubbed his thumb over the head already spilling pre-cum inside the fabric. “I should probably have expected that actually.” 

“A-Ace,” Sabo bit out. “I really— I do have to leave, and I don’t w-want, I can’t,” A hot tongue trailed over the back of his neck, Ace’s lips skimming over the tense meat of his shoulder as if finding a tender spot to bite. “I’m going to wake him...!” 

“I bet he’d like that,” Ace murmured against his skin. “I doubt he’d complain, if he got to wake up to you still here, flushed and and aroused and stretched around my fingers or dick. You know he loves when you beg him.” His hips ground down, pushing Sabo against the bedsheets and making him involuntarily rut against the friction they gave his cock. “Maybe he’d stay in bed longer if you did. Maybe he’ll forget to get up and work and just take you here, pound your ass till you can’t get up and leave us—“ Marco wouldn’t, couldn’t. Always so aware about what needed to be done, as if Sabo didn’t just _need_ for him to just shove him up against a wall and _use him—_ “—but if you really don’t want that, I’ll help you.” 

Sabo’s scrambled to balance on his hands and knees as Ace suddenly sat up, yanking him into place with ease enough to make the revoltionary’s mouth water. His hand circled from Sabo’s jaw to his hair. A tight fistful of blond curls was all he needed to reangle him, forcing his startled moan at the sharp tug to be muffled into the bed. His back bowed under the pressure, finally caving, submissive under Ace’s touch and he grinned as he slot his hips firm to Sabo’s own. “Isn’t that better?” He cooed. “You don’t have to be worried now, let me take care of you. Just one more, before you go.” Pressure on both sides— the familiar press of Ace’s dick so close that Sabo could practically taste his orgasm. 

He was still loose, still wet from last night— it would be easier than breathing for Ace to just decide to yank the flimsy barriers away (pull them down, aside, maybe just tearing them clean off him. Maybe just tugging them aside, not even bothering to remove them, as if Sabo’s body was just a _means to an end—)_ to sink to the root right back inside of him. 

His fingers tapped playfully against the straining head of Sabo's cock and he _ached_. 

_So easy,_ he couldn’t help the feverish loop, _so open for him. For both of them— would I even fight? Would I just let them— let them take me, just yank me right off the ground and take what they want. _

He would. He would, he would, he _would_ and he’d _love it—_

Ace pulled him up, forcing him onto his knees just as he felt the telltale shiver down the blond’s spine and Sabo’s moan was throaty and _loud_ as he came. Completely unfiltered, unmuffled. 

Ace grinned as Marco’s eyes immediately shot open. 

“Good morning,” he greeted, and held back a laugh as Sabo’s breath caught where he was still struggling through the aftershocks. “Had a good sleep?” 

_Marco is the mature one,_ Sabo reminded himself, panting. _Ace will get scolded and I’ll be free to go with only the meager consequence of a life time of embarrassment—_ Marco slowly sat up and leaned forward to peck Ace on the lips, every inch of him still lazy and content with sleep. “Good job,” he murmured, “this _is_ better than coffee.” 

Sabo’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t help it, he was still a little strung out from orgasming less than a minute ago. That was in no way ample time to regather all his defenses and masks and _goddammit_, they _knew_ that— “You— it’s, you _planned—“ _

Marco kissed him, once of the cheek, on his jaw, on the bridge of his nose and his corner of his mouth, and Sabo could feel the smile pressing against his lips. “Good morning,” he said cheerfully, completely ignoring Sabo’s sputtering. “Does Koala accept apology gift baskets?” 

(Sabo was bound to be late. He really should have known better.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to write this literally all day but it seems I’m cursed to _only_ be productive at Specifically 2am-4am when it comes to nsfw :/ 
> 
> Also today’s prompt was a solid 50/50 between the frottage/quickie prompt and a formal kink/strip tease prompt lmao


	22. day 27 - Ruined orgasm/edging (MAS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part ?? of Ace and Sabo's adventures in finding Marco's limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 27 - Ruined orgasm/edging

“How long has it been,” Marco panted. 

Sabo didn't even pause. Didn't even glance at him, eyes remaining half-lidded and nonchalant on his hands still diligently working Marco over. “Not long enough,” Ace responded. “Come on, Marco, don't you remember why we’re doing this?” Marco groaned loudly, squirming uselessly against the iron grip keeping him soundly flush to Ace’s chest. 

“We’re looking for a hard limit,” Sabo said casually, and Marco really didn't need the reminder. He didn't. He really didn't. It wasn't the explanation he was looking for– just how long had it been since Ace first saddled up behind him, since Sabo stalked up concerningly close? “Do you need a break? You know how to ask, Marco.” 

His body was responding for what felt like the hundredth time. Sabo leaned in as his hips began to buck, uncontrollably twitching up into the tight circle of his hand and Marco felt his gut coil and clench, felt every muscle _ tense– _

–and was left, for the hundredth time, making another frustrated noise as Sabo pulled away just as he hit his peak. Stopped and stepped back, leaving Marco thrusting up into empty air as his body dropped too quickly to be satisfying, all heat and tension unfulfilled and forgotten. “God _ damn it,” _ He hissed. _ “How long has it been?!” _ How many times were they going to perform this same dance, spinning and spinning––

“Show us the cliffside, Marco,” Sabo’s hand picked back up and Marco arched with it, unsure if he was aching to get away or to push closer, “and we’ll catch you.” 

(Pitch yourself over the edge, Marco. Break, Marco. Smolder, fray, and shatter, Marco.)

_ Please, _ Marco thought, chest heaving with newfound desperation, _ Just fucking fling me over the side already– _ The oversensitivity was beginning to hurt. Aching and raw, frustration fringed with something furious– and whatever it was, he could see the moment Sabo spotted it on his face. Blue eyes shaded with new intensity and Marco was left, again, shivering as the hands on him picked up, contact tight and heated with every overstimulated, drawn out brush of skin. 

Dread curled in his gut. Anticipation of the rise and fall, careful not to get his hopes up, not to lose himself too quickly before it would be dragged away again– Sabo _ smiled _ and Marco vaguely heard himself sob, jerking uselessly in Ace’s grip as he struggled to try and curl around Sabo’s hand and finally _ came. _

Sabo pulled him through it, dragging him like a body across cement and Marco was left choking, twisting and straining as everything very, _very_ quickly stemmed from satisfying to _too much–_ _“S-Stop!”_ He cried out. “Break– I need– _Sabo––!”_

_ “Give us a color, Marco,” _ Ace ordered, and Marco arched with a _ shriek _ as he hit a second orgasm. 

It took him a moment to even register Sabo had finally pulled away. It took him even longer to realize that both his partners were silent– and that Marco had at some point shut his eyes. When he managed to pry them open, the first thing he saw was the way both of them leaned over him, eyes wide and flushed with surprise. 

“That’s new,” Ace commented. A freckled hand slid over Marco’s front and he barely had the energy to even shiver when his fingers dragged through the thick come streaking across his skin. “I didn't know guys could have back to back orgasms like that?” 

Sabo looked ready to _ eat _ him. “It might just be Marco.” His hand tightened over Marco’s leg, thumb pressing like a threat into the soft flesh of his inner thigh. It was enough to make Marco twitch. Numb from the waist down, he wasn't exactly in a position to do more than blink dazedly up at them. “We might have to try again, just to check if it’s a normal thing or a _Marco_ thing.” 

“Are you trying to proposition doing _ that _ to me? Look at him, he’s barely responding!” 

Marco opened and closed his mouth, feeling as if he was relearning how to breathe all over again. “I’ll– I’ll _ ruin _ you,” He managed. “Just you wait.” 

“You’re _ really _ not in a position to talk.” 

  
“No,” Sabo cut in, and when he pressed Marco down to the bed he took Ace with him, crushing the younger pirate under his partner’s combined weights. “But neither are _ you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is currently 4am and my only saving grace is that a) it is october and i no longer have to worry about the sun rising at 4:30 am and b) its a saturday
> 
> excuse me while i drown in like 5 WIPs while also making myself so much comfort tinola
> 
> also before i go and pass out: Sabo DEFINITELY has a thing for giving people ruined orgasms and you cant change my mind.


	23. Day 28 - service sex/cockwarming (MAS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and sabo have a lot of responsibilities that ace doesn’t, so they give him a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 - service sex, cockwarming

Ace was _bored._ He had been bored for a while. He had been so bored he had taken a whole nap, and then continued to be bored because when he woke up, sprawled on Marco’s bed, both Marco and Sabo were still hunched over their paperwork. 

Sabo looked up at his drawn out sigh, brow twitching minutely. “Ace, if you have nothing better to do, why don't you help us?” 

Ace frowned. “You told me that I’m not supposed to?” 

Sabo’s chair squeaked as he pushed it back, making Marco look up for the first time since he sat down as the revolutionary stood. “There are more ways to help than trying to deal with my reports,” Sabo said lowly. His tone had both pirates subconsciously straightening, perking up in interest watching their partner calmly stride towards Ace. “I can promise you won’t be so restless, this way,” and leaned down, picking Ace up with the same ease as someone would a small cat rather than a 6’’1 pirate made near entirely of muscle. Despite the mild humiliation of it, Ace only hummed contently. Being held wasn't such a problem, if it meant Sabo was actually _looking_ at him– 

The blond sat right back down in his chair, Ace still firmly in his lap. 

“Do me a favor,” Sabo ordered, and clicked Ace’s belt open with one hand while the other returned to his pen. 

-

_This is impossible._ Marco huffed, setting down his latest report with a loud slap as he looked up to glare. “Are you actually getting _anything_ done?” He bit out. 

Sabos answering grin looked far too smug, when accompanied by another quiet and shaky moan. Ace didn’t even bother to answer— his face buried in the revolutionary’s shoulder as he focused on working his hips at a steady pace. “Oh, plenty,” Sabo crowed. “Just look at everything I’ve accomplished.” His gloved hands slid down just under the curve of his ass, casually helping the pirate to ride him. “It’s brilliant stress relief. I really do recommend it— your shoulders look awfully tight.” 

Teeth nipped at a pale throat and Marco raised an eyebrow at how Sabo’s expression _twitched_. “C-close,” Ace hissed out. The words barely reached Marco, muffled and meek in the folds of Sabo’s shirt. “So close, so close—“ the sound that strangled out of him was almost a squeak when Sabo pulled back from the desk, leaning forward to press aces back across its surface. “S-Sabo, I—“ 

“Not now,” Sabo grit out. His thumbs were definitely going to leave bruises— little dark handprints branded on either side of Ace’s hips. “You owe me your favor.” Ace arched with a shout as he was roughly fucked into the wood, Sabo using his body without any acknowledgement to how the other writhed under him. 

Marco just watched, face dispassionate and calm as Sabo used their partner to get off. 

Sabo sighed as he resettled heavily into his desk chair— taking Ace with him. Still wearing that infuriating smile when Ace's legs trembled and folded, face flushed and sweaty, eyes glazed as his body just followed Sabo’s hands keeping him still warm and tight around his softening cock. “Come on, Marco,” he goaded. Ace panted loudly, still struggling to catch his breath. If he just leaned back the slightest of inches Marco would be able to get an eyeful of his erection, still hard and untouched. “Take him for a spin. It’s important to take breaks, you know.” 

A gloved hand casually pat Ace’s shoulder Like a dismissive wave for a servant to leave the room— and Ace made a bitten off, weak sound as his legs worked to stand. His knees shook just lifting off of Sabo’s cock— and with the way they were seated, ace facing the blond so as not to accidentally catch sight of his documents, Marco had the perfect view of Ace’s hole struggling to let go, every inch of him shaking apart at the seams. “I-I can help, M-Marco,” Ace managed. “Please, I, I _nnngh, _I can help—“ Cum was slowly dripping out of him— Marco watched it trail all the way down trembling, sun-kissed thighs. 

Sabo couldn’t stop _smiling_ watching whatever look must have been crossing his face. 

“Yeah, actually,” he mumbled, gaze intent, “I think I may take you up on that.” More than once, preferably. Who knew, maybe he really would find it easier to focus, with his stress spilled deep inside of someone else. 

(It would be hours later, when Marco fucked Ace straight through a third orgasm intense enough to make his eyes roll back, that he realized he barely got anything done.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y’all this is again shorter than intended but I have a really important presentation tomorrow. Sorry for being slow on responding to comments, I’m still reading every single one! 
> 
> This chapter will be posted early, as others have been for literally the same reasons lmao (I’m just LOVING exam season this year someone end me) see y’all later ✌🏽💫


	24. Day 29 - formal kink (MA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace isn’t used to formal attire, and Marco is trying to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 - formal kink

Marco calmly shut the door behind Ace as he stumbled inside, cursing muffled into the fabric tangled around his head. 

“Stop that,” he chided. “You’re just making it worse.” He yanked the shirt back down, popping Ace's face free to see his scowl. “Did you seriously just to to remove the vest without taking off the jacket first?” Ace flushed and Marco raised an eyebrow as he reached subconsciously tugged at the vest the older man still had a hand over. “Ace, it literally has buttons. You don’t even have to tug it off.” 

“I don’t wear a shirt a lot, okay?!” Ace snapped. He squirmed in place, unwilling to step back but unable to meet Marco’s eyes. “It’s— it’s a lot of layers.” A lot of layers he never wanted to wear in the first place. Why should he have to be dress-coded for some random islands festivals? He didn’t even know what was being celebrated! “...I’ve never worn a suit,” he quietly admitted. 

He hadn’t worn a lot of things... ever. It wasn’t helping that every movement felt as if it was chafing— the pressed, dark fabric molded to his skin, flaring out to frame his hips and wrists captured in shiny silver cuffs (Izou had told him they matched his eyes. Ace just felt like he was being arrested.). Just having slacks on, even silky and soft against him, felt uncomfortable and alien against his calves. 

It wasn’t as if Marco had real room to complain— he hid it better, but Ace had caught him more than once tugging at the trim of his immaculate dark purple vest, frowning at he weight of buttons and clasps against his tattoo. Ace didn’t want to even know how he had managed to go the whole night in heeled boots when he could barely stand the dress shoes Thatch had tossed his way. 

Marco sighed, sitting down heavily into his desk chair and Ace shuffled forward to follow his hands without conscious thought. “I can guess. Do you want me to help you? I’ve done this more than enough times now.” The offer drew Ace’s eyes to his fingers— long and deft and still curled loosely into the hemline of his vest. 

He looked at Marco, staring up at him with those same, lazy blue eyes. 

“Did you just ask if I wanted you to undress me?” He said, and it wasn’t strangled in any way. It came out cool and clean, calm as ever. The sudden gleam in Marco’s eyes immediately proved it didn’t work. 

“I did.” Ace’s eyes flicked back to his hands— watching almost transfixed as they slid through the silky fabric layered over Ace’s chest. “Will you let me?” 

_Will you let me._ Ace breathed out, shoulders loosening as their familiar diatribe settled into place. _Let me give you a good time, let me take care of you._

Ace was nothing if not indulgent to the people he loved. 

“Will it be easier if I stand?” He asked quietly. His feet were a little sore from dancing about for hours, and Marco’s lap was perfectly available— but the slacks needed to be gone sooner than later. Preferably as fast as possible. “How do you want me?”

Marco’s fingers slid down, tightened into the dips of his lower back and tugged him closer. His face was so close. If Ace didn’t have so many goddamn _layers_ on, he knew Marco was close enough to breathe hot air over his stomach, to duck the slightest bit down and swallow him whole— “just like this,” Marco murmured. “Until I tell you to move again.” 

He pulled at the back of the suit jacket, nudging Ace’s arms back, and Ace felt, almost distantly, as it smoothly slipped off the slope of his shoulders. Marco just let it fall to the ground, pillowing around aces feet as he reach for the first clasps of his vest. For something so simple, Ace was almost taken aback by how _heavy_ the atmosphere had gotten. _We’re not even naked, _he scolded himself. _He’s literally just undoing buttons— why am I so worked up?_ Tanned, beautiful hands slowly worked through his top layer in a series of deft maneuvers. All Ace could hear was the soft sound of fabric sliding against fabric, the quiet click of buttons and breathing. The slightest pressure of Marco’s touch, muffled through every layer. 

Cool hands gently reached up, pushing the vest down and off his arms and Ace swallowed thickly. 

“See how easy that was?” Marco whispered. “So much easier to remove if you just took a moment. Just a couple buttons, a couple zips and hooks—“ he pulled open the first buttons of Ace's undershirt and he gasped, flinching in shock as knuckles finally brushed bare skin, “—and here you are.” He untucked the shirt, letting it fall open and crumbled framing Ace’s bare chest. Barely hesitated a second before he was leaning forward, tracing the firm lines of Ace’s and with his tongue and Ace just stared down at him, eyes wide. _“Perfect,”_ Marco murmured against heated skin. Ace jumped at the loud click of his belt being undone. “Look at you— you’re so _red, _Ace. Do you like it when I pull you apart?” Teeth grazed a bared hip, skin flushed and strangely sensitive. “Step up, beautiful.”

As if in a daze, Ace carefully lowered himself into Marco's lap, hands gravitating to firm shoulders for balance as the slacks slid smoothly right off his hips— leaving his shoes behind. 

_“There you are,”_ Marco crooned. “Does that feel better?” His touch skimmed delicately across the nape of Ace’s neck and he shivered helplessly as the remains of his hastily undone bow tie slid with it. All he really had left was the one, undone white shirt. His arms were the most covered part of him, the entirety of his stuffy, dark and professional outfit left in an abandoned heap on the floorboards behind him. 

He was left, raw and quiet, carefully pressed and flayed open on Marco’s lap. 

“Yours?” He managed to whisper. His throat felt tight— airless and stifled. “Your— your clothes?” The underside of his thighs pressed low to soft satin, perfect, fine fabric under his hands instead of familiar skin. 

Ace felt surprisingly _naked, _for how familiar a position this was supposed to be for him. 

“Not right now,” Marco answered briskly. One of his hands slid up under Ace’s shirt to splay out between his shoulder blades, pressing him down for his lips to reach the sensitive skin just under his ear. “I’m supposed to help you first— and you’re still wearing a shirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out,, surprisingly soft, compared to the frantic energy for the vast majority of all the nsfw i write?? But I’m really tired and I spent all day dead on my feet so I guess I needed some soft core to end my day 
> 
> Also this was meant to be the formal kink/strip tease prompt? But then Marco ended up doing all the work so does that Count if someone else is stripping you????? Hello what
> 
> I’ll have time to finally reply to comments later today! Sorry to keep having to swoop in and post and immediately vanish lmao


	25. Day 30 - shibari (AS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo just likes to tie people up. Ace doesn’t get it, but is willing to give it a go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 - shibari

Ace stared incredulously at the long blue rope. “I know you said you wanted to tie me up,” he began, “but where did you even _get_ that? You _know_ where we keep the cuffs.” Sabo was the one to originally put them there— Ace could see the corner of the little black case just jutting out from under Marco's desk. But Ace didn’t recognize the new toy in Sabo’s hands, didn’t understand the significance.

Nor was he going to waste time playing games. “What is it?” He asked bluntly. 

“Nothing extreme,” Sabo admitted, and Ace raised an eyebrow. “Nothing extreme in my eyes. It might be for you, but that’s the whole point, isn’t it?” He pressed Ace back, slowly directing him until the backs of his knees bumped the edge of their bed. Ace dropped without conscious thought. His body instinctively settling into routine— into familiar patterns of take and give. “If you decide you don’t like it,” Sabo said seriously, “I won’t be upset if you flare up.” 

They never were. Even when Ace turned hard-found toys to ash and charcoal. Sometimes Ace wondered just far that capacity to forgive ran. (He never seemed to be able to find it. Something so endless was almost terrifying, sometimes, when he let himself think about it.) 

“I’ll be fine.” He carefully stepped down, keeping his eyes pinned to Sabo’s as he kneeled on the bedsheets. “How does it work?” 

The bundle of rope moved, hand to hand, and Ace stilled when it dropped to the bed. “Take off your clothes,” Sabo said, firm and detached in a way that loosened something tight between Ace’s shoulders. “and I’ll string you up.” 

-

A low _huff_ whistled out of Ace, breathy and sharp, as the ropes rubbed tight to his ribs. Notched into every rise and fall of his bones, into the dip of his abs and the slope of his lower back, digging with just enough pressure to be constantly present. The awareness was unavoidable. The tiniest shift reminded him that he was bound— every little tug of Sabo’s deft fingers on each knot tearing out a new, quiet shred of fight from him. 

He doubted Sabo _didn’t_ know. The look on his face, raw and unhidden, when Ace had first stilled and slumped, had been worth any agreement Ace ever could have made. 

He was being prepped for presentation, string by string across his skin. 

Knowing he could easily burn through it all and snap free in a moment did nothing to erase the sharp taste of vulnerability, tight and trembling like a collar around his throat. “This takes a lot of time and effort for sex,” Ace whispered, tugging gently on the red ropes striping his arms up to his biceps. Sabo watched intently as the muscles in Ace’s back twinged and strained, arching beautifully as he tried to see Sabo’s careful handiwork only to be stopped short. 

“I don’t know,” he said, voice low in his throat. Neither of them were really managing to be as energetic as they usually were, unable to dredge up the same familiar frantic energy in the bedroom. It had been so easily replaced by something Ace rarely felt— quiet and unspoken, thrumming under the surface like the tinge of a bruise. He could feel his heart stuttering against the grip of the ropes. “I think it’s worth the pay off.” His thumbs pinched, pulled. Ace’s breath left him in the next tug, shoulder blades slowly wrenched back in a way that made his ribs gently strain under the pressure. “Don’t you agree?” 

Patterns pressed clean red lines into Ace’s muscles. The ropes decorated him, over and under his skin— cutting blue lines cool and bright across freckled, heated skin. Holding him both open and together. “I guess,” he managed, and flushed in embarrassment as how the words choked out of him. 

Sabo grinned. Tugged a loose knot tighter. “Good,” he crooned, “now sit tight while I take a picture for Marco.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One again something softer and more emotional than my usual content! This is barely even porn at this point I’m just tried and frantically trying to finish a marcoace week fill jsbcjshfbcn have this in the meantime. 
> 
> I had to actually do Some research for this one,, because I know next to nothing bout shibari. No idea what kinds of ropes to use, or really the point besides it looking pretty shdbcjdng but it was a fun exercise 
> 
> One more day left in this entire challenge! I almost can’t believe it’s almost over.


	26. Day 31 - free day (MAS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco takes on his natural role, as the most casual and guiding dom ever. 
> 
> Sabo and ace are both struggling for vastly different and yet completely identical reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did have a specific set of prompts! I just don’t know what they’re actually named and I’m not about to go looking at 3:42am on a work night Have some porn

“You won’t move unless I tell you to.” Marco’s tone was firm. As unyielding and steady as his hands, slowly guiding Ace deeper inside of Sabo. “Do you understand me? If I see a twitch out of place...” 

“I-I understand,” Ace forced out through grit teeth. His eyelids fluttered uncontrollably as Marco pressed both thumbs into his lower back, hips guiding his own until he was flushed skin-to-skin between Sabo’s legs. Marco didn’t honestly have to even threaten him. The delicate bite of trimmed nails, the threatening push of cool fingertips— no, Ace refused to be tempted. There were times to be bratty and defiant, and there were times to be _taught._ “I understand.” 

A quick kiss was pressed to the back of Ace’s neck and he shivered. Lips quirked into a thinly veiled threat breathed _“Good”_ into his fever-hot skin. “I’m going to let you move now. Slow strokes. Sabo _hates_ those— did you catch the look on his face when I said that?” He did. It was impossible to miss— nose to nose with the revolutionary, every barely shadowed twitch and clench of his expression was privy to Ace’s hyper-awareness. “That’s right, slow and steady. Tilt your hips—“ Sabo’s leg jumped, freezing mid-kick and far too late. “—keep that angle. Hold him open.” 

Ace breathed out shallowly as Marco’s hands slid up his ribs, down his arms. Slowly manipulated his palms until they splayed flat over Sabo’s thighs. His muscles jumped under Ace’s touch when Marco dragged his hands down. “Hold him _open, _Ace. Did you not hear me?” The older man slowly leaned his weight into Ace’s back and Ace felt as if all the air in his lungs was being compressed out of him— the push forcing his own gravity to pin Sabo wide open. The action made pale lips press into a thin, blood-less line— but there was no mistaking the decisive way his cock twitched. “Better. Pay attention next time. I won’t ask you again.” 

“Y-Yes,” Ace whimpered. He continued to carefully move, breathe stuttering shrilly out of him as every thrust dragged his cock slowly across Sabo’s prostate hard enough to make him spasm with every move. “Am I— am I doing it right?” 

Teeth nipped at his jawline, right over the hickies already bruised into his sweet spot and Ace nearly bit through his tongue to avoid bucking forward. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Marco promised. Not a twinge of amusement, though Ace felt his hands tighten momentarily around his wrists in warning. “Why don’t you speed up? Sabo looks like he’s getting bored.” 

Sabo looked exactly the opposite of bored. Head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and knuckles white around the bedsheets, he looked more like he was very soon going to either kill Marco or die trying. Still, his every breath was short and silent. As if the tiniest sound was a defeat of its own— a surrender to the cards Marco was dealing. His throat spasmed around a choked swallow as Ace finally did speed up, thrusting with just enough extra force to jostle the blond. To force his eyes open, legs straining uselessly against Ace’s grip in an attempt to close. 

“Good boy.” Heat sparked down Ace’s spine like a stray firework. “I’m so proud of you, you’re doing so well. Look how happy Sabo looks.” Ace’s eyes snapped to follow Marco’s hand as it left his right wrist to tug playfully at Sabo’s ignored cock, making the younger man jerk with a swallowed cry. “He’s so stubborn, isn’t he? Always so ready to fight— but now that you’ve got him down and open, he just takes it so _well._ With how obediently he’s responding now, it would be easy for me to stop you, wouldn’t it? To leave and come back and start all over again— and he’d open up all the same.” His thumb circled the head of Sabo’s dick and the blond tensed beautifully, tightening up around Ace so hard that grey eyes nearly rolled back from the pressure. “So _easy._ You wouldn’t even have to prep him. I could just take you, leave him here alone to wordlessly beg to no one until I bring you back, force him right back into your cock—“ 

Deft fingers slipped inside of Ace, immediately targeting his prostate with intent enough to make him _sob._ “how fast would you cum, watching me slam his hole onto you? To maneuver you both like toys, like living dolls—“ three fingers pressed, unforgiving, unrelenting, and Ace was suddenly gasping soundlessly as his hips pathetically jumped to arc away from them, shoving his cock as deep as possible into Sabo. The revolutionary made a startled, high noise when he came inside of him. The sound pitched impossibly higher when Marco bucked forward, forcing Ace to keep fucking him through his orgasm. Ace shuddered uncontrollably, barely more than clinging along to the ride as Marco’s grip alone moved him, fucking his own cum deeper into Sabo again and again, his hands never stopping, never _stilling_— 

Ace whimpered brokenly and came a second time on the spot. He couldn’t even register how Sabo thrashed under his hands, clawing at the sheets. Couldn’t hear the loud cry that finally tore out of his throat like air punched from his gut, couldn’t even feel his own knees folding under him. 

Marco caught him as he collapsed. Held him, twitching and dead-weighted as he smugly watched Sabo twist through his own orgasm. “Oh, that was _beautiful,”_ he crooned, and was positively _delighted_ to see precisely neither of them react to his voice. Ace’s head lolled in his grip, practically dropping from the aftershocks as his nerves went haywire— Sabo barely any better. Both of them were, for the moment, rocked into near complete silence. Carefully pulling back, Marco slid Ace’s cock out of Sabo. All that they managed were breathy little moans in response, tiny jumps and twitches under their skin. Sabo was too fucked out to do more than pant even as cum slowly dropped out of him, knees halfway drawn up and trembling. 

Chuckling, Marco scooped up what he could of the cum and fingered it right back into Sabo, watching how he whimpered as Marco ever-so gently plugged him up. 

“Good boys,” he cooed. “You’ve earned your rewards.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first creative challenge I ever bring myself to complete to full as it was intended, and it’s for porn. 
> 
> That’s a wrap, folks! I can’t believe we made it through the whole month. I have literally never written so much porn in my life. It was a great exercise for me though, and a huge load off that now kinktober And inktober And marcoace week are over! Don’t ever do 3 challenges at once, napping will not save you. Special thanks to [Irrelevancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevancy), who gave me half my ideas and made me scream like twice, a for literally destroying my inbox, doggyband and 📬 for commenting on near Every Chapter, and [Chromi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/pseuds/Chromi) for her mutual enthusiasm. I literally wouldn’t have dragged through if not for the Startling amount of feedback I got for what is _supposed_ to be a rarepair jabfkxbfc
> 
> I hope everybody enjoyed. I’m almost emotional over all this dick. 
> 
> Healthy reminder that the Yeehaw system ends after today! I won’t be counting anymore Yeehaws to chapters once I go to bed, which is like 5am pacific time. Yeehaw final results will be edited into this end note nov 1rst, as well as posted on my tumblr, [Leviathiane](https://leviathiane.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading/commenting/participating!! More coming soon.
> 
> EDIT 11/4/19 I forgot to add in the [yeehaw Results](https://leviathiane.tumblr.com/post/188748570351/kinktober-2019s-yeehaw-hit-list) sorry everyone   
Days Definitely to be extended: days 7, 22, 25, 28  
Might be Extended: 11, 13, 26

**Author's Note:**

> Never actually participated in kinktober, since I havent actually been writing for many many years before the past 3 months. a lot of these have actually be prewritten the week before october bc i have other things to do than write porn everyday lmao but im doing my best! have fun and stay safe. 
> 
> *Also, upon request/most popular chapters will likely get fleshed out and expanded on, so lmk which ones Really Hit That Yeehaw


End file.
